Leaving it Behind
by Sweetestdream2182
Summary: After her sleeping with Dean and the fight with her mother Rory decides to leave it all behind. She jumps in her car and drives off only to get into a whole new adventure with a guy from her past. TRORY. COMPLETE.
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.  
  
**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction ever so bear with me please. I have never attempted to write anything else.  
  
As she sat on her front lawn sobbing she thought about what she was going to do after this point. For the first time in Rory Gilmore's organized life she had no idea what she was going to do. She had just slept with a man for the first time in her life. What would happen tomorrow or the day after that? Would her mother ever talk to her again? Would Dean really end up with her instead of his wife? Dean has a wife.  
  
As that thought finally sunk in Rory realized that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. In a moment of passion and confusion she had slept with a married man. The only thing she could do right now was cry even harder.  
  
Her mother was extremely disappointed in her and she would be responsible if a marriage fell apart. For the first time in her life she had told her mother that she hated her. She had never spoken to her mother that way, not even as a pre-teen when hormones started to change and she started to become a person of her own.  
  
The past few hours got her thinking. First it was her relationship with her mother and then it was her relationship with Dean. It's at that exact moment that she was flooded with memories – good and bad – of all of her past relationships.  
  
First it was Dean. The sweet and gentle first ever love of her life. Dean was her first boyfriend, her first kiss and her first ever heartbreak. When their relationship had first started, she had been shy and awkward. She didn't know how to act around guys. Dean had been her best friend, he had defended her and protected her when Tristan had gotten too close. He had been in love with her and she couldn't even tell him that she felt the same way because in her heart she knew that she didn't really love him at the time, he was just comfortable he was what she was used to. That had been the reason for her first heartbreak. Dean's and her's first break up.  
  
Soon after, there had been the kiss with Tristan. That guy had been such a great kisser. Sure she was attracted to him...He intrigued her. The way he always annoyed her. She realized as she sat out there on the grass, on this should have been perfect night, when she should have been thinking of Dean and what had just happened between them, that Tristan probably had a crush on her back at Chilton. How much he must have been hurt when only a week after their first kiss she had told him that she hated him and then left to be with Dean again. Later on Tristan had vanished from her life to go to Military School.  
  
Her relationship with Dean wasn't meant to last the second time around either especially after Jess had showed up in Stars Hollow. Their attraction to each other was obvious to everyone, and then she had kissed him, while still with Dean. Needless to say she and Dean didn't stay together much longer.  
  
Jess had just hurt her so badly. She had actually loved him but he just left her. Her feelings for him were strong. Maybe she would have went with him to New York when he'd asked if she hadn't had thoughts of Dean in her head.  
  
She was wondering if maybe she should have followed Jess. Maybe she'd be happier than she was at this moment. Her mother wouldn't be all pissed off at her and she never would have slept with Dean if she wouldn't have been in town. How could her once so simple life, get so messed up and so confusing in just one night. How many mistakes could she make in a lifetime? She needed someone to talk to and that certainly wasn't her mother so she decided to seek Lane's advice.  
  
"Lane please be home" Rory thought to herself as she got to Lane's door.  
  
Just as she was about to knock the door opened and Ms Kim walked out. "Hello Ms. Kim, is Lane here?" "Oh, hello Rory. Yes Lane is in there. I was just going back home. Goodnight!"  
  
"Lane! Lane! Hello!" Rory said as she walked into the apartment.  
  
As she set eyes on Lane the tears started to pour.  
  
"Ror what's going on?" Lane asked her with concern on her face.  
  
Between sobs Rory spilled every single little detail to her best friend. After all they'd known each other forever and if there was anyone she could talk to it was Lane. Or could she?  
  
"What did you just say? I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you just say that you and Dean...?"  
  
:"Yes I did, you heard right."  
  
"But Ror, Dean's married."  
  
"I know but at that exact moment it didn't seem to matter. Then my mom came home and just couldn't help but remind me."  
  
"So what happens now? I mean does he stay with Lindsey? Do they break up? Does he move out? Are you two getting back together? What's going to happen Ror?"  
  
Rory sighs and the tears start to flow once again.  
  
"I just don't know. I don't wanna be responsible for a marriage falling apart. Maybe this was a mistake. What the hell will I do once the town finds out? Oh my God I'll be known as a home wrecker!!"  
  
"Ror calm down we'll figure this out. I'll help you."  
  
They sat in silence for a while just trying to think of what was going to happen. Suddenly Rory's face lit up.  
  
"Lane, I know what I've gotta do. I'll see you later. I gotta go, thanks for the ears."  
  
And with that she was out the door and running home.  
  
--  
  
When she got home it was dark. Lorelei must have gone back to the inn. Rory got a pen and paper and started to write.  
  
--  
  
_Dear mom,  
  
I'm sorry for what I said tonight. I don't hate you and never would be able to hate you. After everything that's happened tonight I just realized that I can't stay here all summer. Being around Dean and Lindsey isn't a good idea and facing this town once things are revealed won't be good for any of us.  
I've decided to leave town for a while. I'll call you to let you know that I'm ok. Don't worry about me I'll be ok. _

_Love,_

_ Rory_  
  
-- -- She put it in an envelope and left it on her mom's pillow.  
  
She packed a bag with everything she needed, clothes, toothbrush, a book and a few things to eat got in her car and drove off.  
  
A/N: Ok that's all for the first chapter. Where do you think she'll go? Please let me know what you think... but please don't be too harsh.


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls...  
  
**A/N:** Big Thank You to everyone who has read the first chapter and even bigger ones to those who have reviewed. Here the second part. I'm not sure of how good it will be or of how much info you'll get from it but I do know where I'm going with this it's just the getting there that'll be a little hard.

* * *

** Chapter 2  
**  
After almost 4 ½ hours of driving Rory finally stopped in Syracuse New York. She didn't really know how she had gotten there or what she was doing there for that matter, all she knew was that she had to get as far away from Stars Hollow and Dean as she could. She needed time to think about what to do and she would stay away for as long as it took to figure out what that was.  
  
It was close to 4 am and she hadn't been to bed yet. Hell! She hadn't even had anything to eat or drink since she had left the Dragonfly. She decided to stop at the closest coffee shop or diner that she could find.  
  
When she entered the coffee shop she found it pretty empty, people were probably asleep at that time of morning. That fact made her extremely happy. The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with people staring at the lonely girl with red puffy eyes.  
  
She sat in a corner booth, ordered coffee and thought about what to do next. She decided to ask the waitress for help.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" she said shyly.  
  
"Yes dear?" the friendly lady replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you could recommend a cheap hotel that I could get a room in."  
  
"Well, you see that building across the street? That's a little bed and breakfast that I'm sure you'd like. They should be opening at around 6am."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Would it be ok if I sat here until then?"  
  
"Sure, not a problem. More coffee?"  
  
She went to the B&B at 6am sharp and got a room. When sleep wouldn't come she got up and decided to explore the town. She needed a few things for the rest of her trip so she hit the boutiques that she had seen on this street.  
  
The – in case of an emergency- credit card that her grandparents had given her came in handy when she went to buy some clothes. She hadn't packed much and she would need clean stuff seeing as to how she didn't exactly have access to a washing machine. She bought jeans and shirts, socks and underwear and even a pair of running shoes at the clothing shop. She picked books and stationary at the bookstore as well as pens, envelopes and postage stamps.  
  
Back in her room she sat at the small desk and started to write letters to the people back home. She needed to explain things and she didn't want anyone to worry.  
  
As soon as the pen hit the page the tears started to flow. Her first letter was to her mother.  
  
_**Dear Mom,  
  
I'm sitting here in a cute Bed and Breakfast in Syracuse New York but by the time this reaches you I will no longer be here. Where am I going? That I do not know. The pressures at home would have been too much this summer. The changes got to be too hard and confusing and I'm not sure I could have dealt with them if I would have stayed put.  
  
I'm sorry for the things I said that night. Although I was mad I didn't have to take it out on you. That night should have been the most special one in my relationship with Dean but it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing in the world.  
  
I always thought that when my first time came it would be different. In a perfect world he would have stayed with me afterwards. He would have held me in his arms instead of just leaving me. Maybe that is what got me so mad. I was mad at him for moving on without me even though I'm the one who ended things with him. He's married; he has a relationship with someone when I haven't been able to stay with the same guy for more than a few months. Maybe someday I will be able to love someone fully and truthfully and let him love me the same way.  
  
I will call or write again soon. Don't worry about me.  
  
I love you mom and I miss you but for now this is what it has to be.  
  
Rory.  
  
**_ The letter to her mother had completely drained her so she decided to go to bed before writing to anyone else.

{}{}{}  
  
_"I love you Rory!" said Dean's eyes as he told her that he couldn't leave his wife. "I'm sorry Rory but I just couldn't live with myself if I was divorced at 19. I vowed to love her and stay with her and I'm just going to have to try harder. Goodbye Rory!"_

_{}{}{}  
  
_ Rory woke up with tears in her eyes. Maybe her dream was a sign. Maybe it was time to let Dean go forever. They had tried being friends and they'd ended up sleeping together. Now her life was a confusing mess and her relationship with her mother was going to suffer. Rory knew what she had to do. She got coffee, picked up her pen and started to write.  
  
_**Dear Dean,  
  
How are you? I'm sitting in a Bed and Breakfast in Syracuse New York. After everything that's happened I just had to get away. In a way, sleeping with you was a mistake. If the circumstances would have been different then it would have been great, we would have been great, but the truth is, Dean, we can't be together.  
  
I realize that your feelings for me were true at some point in time and that maybe you thought you loved me that night but you have a wife and I think you might be able to fix things with her sometime in the future. I will not tell her what happened between us because I believe that if she were to find out, the best person to find out from would be you. The truth might hurt her at first and she might not want to talk to you for a while but if you guys were meant to be then it will surely get better with time.  
  
I want you to know that you do mean a lot to me Dean, and you will always hold a special place in my heart, after all you were my first everything. But for now we are better off far away from each other. Don't try looking for me because even I don't know where I'm going.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Rory  
**_  
That one was the hardest but she couldn't stop there. While she was getting her relationship straightened out she realized that she had one more person to write to. Jess had seemed so hurt when she'd told him that she couldn't got to New York with him she felt that she owed him some kind of explanation. So once again she picked up her pen and started to write.  
  
_**Dear Jess,  
  
I don't know if this will reach you because I don't know where you are living in New York but I am hoping that Luke will be able to get this to you.  
  
I do realize that you might not want to hear what I have to say after the last time we spoke but I just had to let you know why I said the things I said and exactly how I feel.  
  
Back when we were together in Stars Hollow I truly felt like I could trust you and like we had something special. You understood me and we really fit together. My feelings for you were strong and when you left my world fell apart. I didn't understand why you would leave. Well, after what happened with Dean at that party I knew that things were going to be a little weird but I never thought you'd leave me like that. We could have made things work if only we would have talked about things. And I'm sorry about the way Dean acted that night. I'm sorry that our relationship wasn't as strong as I had thought it was.  
  
When you came back to Stars hollow and told me you loved me I was shocked and glad to see you back in my life for that little second but then you left again. For the second time in our relationship you gave up on us. Why did you leave that time? Why not wait to hear that I loved you too.  
  
When I saw you in my dorm at Yale I was excited at first but then I realized that it wouldn't work. I couldn't let you hurt me again. I just didn't want to be happy for fear that I would be left alone again.  
  
I am sorry if I hurt you.  
  
For now I will let you go. I am no longer in Stars Hollow so you won't be able to find me. Maybe someday we will be friends.  
  
Goodbye Jess. **_

_**Until we meet again!  
  
Rory  
**_  
She sent Jess's letter to Luke's diner with a note attached that read:  
  
_**Luke,  
Would you please send this to Jess? It would mean a lot to me. Please make sure that mom's ok...she might need a friend right now.  
  
Rory  
**_  
As for Dean's letter she sent it to her mother hoping that she could give it to him.  
  
With that done she packed up, paid her room and drove away.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok guys that's it for chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Don't worry things will happen soon (If the reviews are good). Maybe she'll meet someone on her journey??? 


	3. Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls...  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed. One little problem, since I'm new at this there are some expressions that I don't understand...literati??

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
**  
After leaving New York behind Rory just drove. She passed through Pennsylvania, Maryland and continued through Virginia. The only time she stopped was for coffee and for food. Driving helped her think and the more space she put between her and Stars Hollow the better.  
  
Before Rory knew it she was entering North Carolina. She was tired of driving, tired of running. Maybe she should stop running and stay put for a while. Money was running low and she couldn't use the credit card too much. Her family would track her down if she used it again and she knew that they'd make her go back. That was the last thing she wanted.  
  
A hotel looked like a nice place to stay but she had to find a cheap one. She'd get some sleep and figure out how to make some money. Maybe she'd stay in North Carolina for the summer. She could get an apartment, get a job and change her life around. Then when school started again she'd go back to Yale and...  
  
Rory didn't feel like she could ever go back. She couldn't bear the thought of facing Dean, even worse face Lindsey. But if she stayed away forever, what would happen to her college education? Sure there were others but not Yale. She was all mixed up again. She just needed sleep. Since leaving Stars Hollow three days ago she'd had barely any sleep. The night in Syracuse was spent dreaming about Dean, which left her feeling more tired than rested. Sleeping would help; it would make her forget...maybe just for a little while. It was 6pm; she'd have supper and then get to bed.  
  
At 3 o'clock the next day Rory woke up. She felt refreshed and, for the first time in the last 4 days she knew what she was going to do. She would get dressed, go out on the town and look for a job and then for an apartment. Her summer would be spent in Raleigh North Carolina.  
  
For hours she walked. She'd been in restaurants and coffee shops, clothing stores and electronics boutiques and even pharmacies. Nobody was looking to employ someone. Maybe it was just her, maybe it was her lack of experience or maybe they just didn't need anyone.Finally she came to this humongous bookstore. When she walked in she was amazed. There were racks and racks of magazines, thousands of bookcases filled with every genre and every book possible from kids' books, to New Age, from Science Fiction to romance, from horror to poetry. Rory was in book heaven. This bookstore also had a coffee shop and a music and video section. She just knew that this was the place for her.  
  
She went to the man at the counter.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Hello, how may I help you miss?" the man asked with a smile.  
  
"Would the manager be around?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Yeah, he should be in the music department."  
  
"Thank you." And she headed for the music department.  
  
As she walked she thought about what she was going to say to him. "Hi, my name's Rory and..." No not right. "Hello my name is Lorelei and I was just wondering...." Just as she was entering the music department she stopped dead in her tracks...Was that...? No it couldn't be... Oh my God! Tristan...!! Just as he looked her, way Rory turned and ran.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'd still like to know what you think. I was thinking a little bit of Tristan's thoughts for next chapter. Any ideas? Reviews? 


	4. Tristan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls...

* * *

**Chapter 4.  
**  
(Tristan POV)  
  
Tristan could not believe his eyes. Was that...? No way it couldn't be.... It was... Rory! He saw the look on her face as she looked up at him. And then he watched her flee.  
  
He hadn't seen Rory Gilmore since that play in high school. Since he was sent to Military School. She had been the only girl who wouldn't give him the time of day, the only one that didn't fall at his feet.  
  
He thought back to how good she had looked at the winter formal and how much he wanted her that night. The fighting with bagboy when he had tied to get close to her. Then there was the time that they had kissed and how she had cried afterwards. His worse memory of his Mary was when she had said that she hated him. It had felt like an arrow in his heart. He had wanted to die at that moment.  
  
But he was Tristan Dugrey and he didn't cry in front of people. There wasn't a time in him life when he'd let people see the real Tristan. He didn't want them to think that he was a pussy. Guys didn't show emotion.  
  
Rory Gilmore was different. He knew that he'd be able to be himself around him. She would never pass judgment on him... if she didn't hate him.  
  
All through Military school he had thought of no one but her. He was sure that the guys in there knew as much about her as he did. After all she was his favorite topic of conversation.  
  
Once military school was over he had decided to stay in North Carolina. There was no way that he'd go back home to his family. He had no reason to go back there. Rory had a boyfriend, his friends had turned out not to be very good friends and his parents were still mad at him for not being everything they had wanted him to be.  
  
Now he had made something of himself. He had graduated and had a business of his own. Sure his parents had loaned him the money but it was his. He was young to own his own business so that's why he had the help of a manager.  
  
He had always hoped that one day he would be able to see his Mary again but he knew that that was unlikely. So, he had opened the one thing that would remind him of her everyday; a bookstore/coffee shop.  
  
As he watched her run away he went to the front of the store to see if anyone had spoken to her.  
  
"Hey Frank! That girl that just ran out of her, did you talk to her?" Tristan asked the guy at the counter. Frank was one of his best employees.  
  
"She just asked me if the owner was here so I told her you were in the music department." Frank answered.  
  
"Thanks Frank."  
  
With that Tristan walked out of the store. He wished that he could go look for her. He just wanted to find her but it would have to wait. His plane was leaving for San Francisco in 3 hours. Business had to come first even if he had just seen his dream woman. He would have to wait 'til he came back to find her.

* * *

**A/N**: That was part 4. Short again I know but I'm about to start work on ch.5. Please review. Let me know if you have any ideas. 


	5. Hired

**Disclainer: **I don't own the Gilmore Girls...

**A/N:** Chapter 4 has been replaced... I had to edit it a bit. Here's the fifth chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**  
Rory ran all the way to her hotel room. She couldn't believe that she had just seen Tristan Dugrey in the flesh. Who would have thought that he'd still be in North Carolina after all this time? What the heck was he still doing here?  
  
Sure she hadn't spoken to him since the night he'd left and she hadn't heard anything about him since then either. She had just assumed that once he'd graduated he'd moved back home. Maybe he was just in town visiting friends. Or something she thought to herself.  
  
Since she hadn't been able to find a job the day before she decided that she's continue to do so the next day. She hadn't had a chance to talk to the owner of the bookstore so she would return first thing in the morning. What were the odds that she'd run into Tristan at the same store two days in a row?  
  
As for her search for an apartment it would have to wait until she got a job. What good was an apartment if she couldn't pay for it?  
  
Looking around her room it suddenly dawned on her that she was starting to miss Stars Hollow. It was about time that she gave somebody a call. Unfortunately she didn't think that she could stand talking to her mother yet. That would be too painful and sad. Instead she dialed Lane's.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Lane? It's me Rory."  
  
"Rory! Where the hell are you? The whole town is worried sick?"  
  
"I'll tell you but you've got to swear that you will not tell anyone. The last thing I want is for someone to come find me."  
  
"Ok I promise. Don't you think you should at least tell your mom?"  
  
"Lane, I'm in North Carolina and I've decided to stay here for the summer. I will call my mom to tell her but not just yet. So don't tell anyone."  
  
"So what will you do all summer?"  
  
"I plan on getting a job and an apartment."  
  
"Ok Cool!"  
  
"Anyway you'll never guess who I saw today."  
  
"Who some hot actor, some hot singer?"  
  
"None of the above. I saw Tristan Dugrey. I walked into this bookstore and he was standing in the music department."  
  
"So, tell me, what did he say?"  
  
"Um... well, we didn't actually talk."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I couldn't face him. I ran away. I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Oh Ror, why?"  
  
"I don't know! I just didn't feel like talking to him. Anyway I doubt I'll see him again."  
  
"Yeah I guess!"  
  
"I should go. My stomach is growling. I'll call you again soon. Remember, don't tell a soul. You don't know where I am."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
"Bye Lane. Thanks."  
  
That phone call made her miss home even more but she didn't want to think about it anymore. She'd be happy here for the summer. She just had to be.  
  
There was a diner downstairs and that's where she decided to go eat. With her book in hand she headed downstairs. She ordered a hamburger and fries with coffee and for desert she had chocolate cake and coffee.  
  
After dinner Rory went for a walk. It was a beautiful night and the temperature was just perfect for a long walk. Looking up at the star filled sky she couldn't help but smile a little. For the first time in the last four days she felt in control of her life. She was happier than she had been since "that night". But she wasn't completely happy. Emotionally she still wasn't healed completely. She wasn't sure how long it would take for her heart to feel better but she hoped it didn't take too long.  
  
Refreshed and relaxed from her walk Rory decided that it was time to go to bed. Unfortunately sleep wasn't as peaceful as she had hoped.

--  
  
_Tristan was standing in front of her in the halls of Chilton. It was the night of their group's play. Tristan was supposed to play Romeo to her Juliet but he was telling her that he couldn't do it. His parents were sending him off to Military school and he had to leave that night. It was all because of a stupid prank involving some safe.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Mary but I have to go. Good luck tonight"  
  
As he was about to turn to leave Rory put her arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss ever.  
  
"Mary you surprise me. "He said with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Goodbye Tristan"  
  
"Goodbye Mary"  
  
"I love you Tristan!" She whispered as she watched him leave._

_--  
_ With that she woke up. What was happening to her? She didn't love Tristan. He was just the guy who had intrigued her the most and annoyed her the most all at once. She just decided to ignore her dream. There were too many things to do that day. First on her agenda was to go back to the bookstore and get herself a job. That was, after she grabbed some coffee.  
  
The first person she saw when she stepped into the bookstore was the man she had spoken to the day before. She approached him once again.  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"The name's Frank, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could speak to the owner."  
  
"Actually he won't be here for a week or two, he's out of town on business but the manager is here if you'd like to speak to him"  
  
"That would be great thanks!"  
  
While she waited she decided to look around. The place looked great. It was decorated the same way that she would have decorated it. She couldn't help thinking how great it would be to work there.  
  
"Hello! I'm Mark, the manager, what can I do for you miss?" "Hello, I'm Lorelei Gilmore. I'm new to this city and I was wondering if you were looking to hire anyone?"  
  
"This must be my lucky day. One of our cashiers just quit this morning. We are short one person and it would take forever to find a replacement. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"  
  
"Well, my name's Lorelei but everyone calls me Rory. I'm a student at Yale and I'm looking for a summer job."  
  
"Ok Rory why do you want to work here? Do you like books? Do you have any experience?"  
  
"I want to work here because this would be the perfect job for me. I love books and I love coffee. I don't really have any experience but I know a lot about books and could really help your customers with their book questions."  
  
"Sounds good. Usually, the owner hires the staff but since he's away and we're stuck he gave me the go ahead to hire someone myself. So you've got yourself a job."  
  
"Are you sure he won't mind?"  
  
"He won't. I think he'd probably hire you himself. Can you start tomorrow?"  
  
"Definitely. Thank you very much."  
  
"Welcome aboard Rory. See you tomorrow."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
She had accomplished her first mission of the day. She couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

Ok guys what did you think? I like to hear what you all have to say. 


	6. Homesick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls...I do own the new characters.

* * *

** Chapter 6  
**  
Rory had been at her job for three days and up to now she loved it. Mark, the manager had paired her up with Frank so that he could teach her the ropes.Frank was a very nice man. He was 45 years old and had a wife and two teenage sons. He liked working with miss Rory. He didn't know what her story was but it was obvious that there was something going on with her. There was this sadness about her but he didn't think he knew her well enough to ask any personal questions yet.Then this woman came over to the counter with a travel guide for Connecticut and Rory got this far off look on her face.  
  
"Earth to Rory."  
  
"Uh, what Frank?"  
  
"Where'd you go just now?"  
  
"Nowhere Frank, it's nothing."

They left it at that. It was obvious that the girl didn't want to talk to him about what was bothering her.

Rory had to stop this and focus on her work. Everything reminded her of home and she couldn't help but feel a little home sick. It was getting kind of lonely around here. Being so used to being around her mother all the time and talking to Lane every other day. She had to make friends or something. As much as she liked time to herself to read she couldn't take it anymore. Being alone made her think too much and it only made her want to cry.

  
While they were putting books on the shelves before closing up Rory decided to strike up a conversation with Frank. He might be older and stuff but she had to work with him everyday so why not be friendly?  
  
"So, Frank, what is the owner like? When is he coming back?"  
  
"Well, he's kind of a nice guy. I mean he's pretty cool to work for and all but he seems a little cocky. He's a young guy, about your age, just out of school. I think his family's from somewhere in Connecticut. They helped him start this business but he barely has anything to do with them. Some rich folk, you know?"

"Ah, nice! Can't wait to meet him."  
  
"How long have you been here Frank?"  
  
"Well, it opened just a couple months ago and I was one of the first guys he hired. How do you like it so far Rory?"  
  
"I love it. I know it's just training and it'll be different once I work on my own but I really think I've found the job for me."  
  
"I think Mark was smart in hiring you. You really know your stuff."  
  
"Thanks Frank."  
  
"I couldn't help noticing earlier how sad you look sometimes. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Kind of I guess. I just miss home a little bit."  
  
"Where is home Rory? Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Stars Hollow, Connecticut actually. I left because...well, that's a long story. Very complicated. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."  
  
"Sure Rory. Anytime you want to talk." He smiled at her then.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Frank" and she returned the smile.

Later that night after she'd had some dinner and returned to her room she decided to check out the classifieds in the local newspaper. All the listings were way too expensive or not close enough to work. Her search was not looking too promising.

She realized that the time had come to call her mother. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number home. She wanted to talk to her but inside she was kind of hoping that she wouldn't answer the phone.  
  
"Hello? Rory?"  
  
"Hi mom it's me."  
  
"Rory, where are you? Are you ok? Are you coming home? What's going on?"  
  
"Well, right now I'm in a hotel room and I'm fine. I'm sorry but I can't come home just yet."  
  
"Rory you got us all freaked out. The whole town is worried sick. After I got your letter yesterday I was ready to go out and search for you."  
  
"Don't mom, I need to do this. You don't understand do you? This isn't just about me, it's about Dean too. He has too much in his life and my being there would just be too much. He has to focus on his marriage if he still has one."  
  
"Oh Rory! My poor Rory! I know this is hard honey. I do understand but what are you going to do all summer?"  
  
"I got a job mom, at this great bookstore and I love it. Now all I have to do is find an apartment. I really miss you mom but I'm not coming home."  
  
"You know, I could go join you. How about it?"  
  
"No mom, you have the inn to think about. Plus, I have to do this on my own."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Now tell me where you are?"  
  
"I'm in Raleigh, North Carolina."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Did you give the letter to Dean?"  
  
"Yes I did Ror. Well, I didn't cause I couldn't look at him but Luke did it for me."  
  
"Thanks. What about Jess's letter. Did Luke send it to him? Do you know?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he did."  
  
"Thank him for me will you? How are things at the inn and stuff mom?"  
  
"Things are ok now that I know that you're ok. What abot the two of us?"  
  
"I'm sorry mom about what I said. You know I love you right?"  
  
"I love you too kiddo."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to bed mom, I have work in the morning. I love you!"  
  
"I love you Ror! Don't let it be another week before you call because I'm gonna have to go get you. Goodnight kid."  
  
"Goodnight mom."

That call made her feel much better. She slept great that night. There were no dreams to keep her awake.

* * *

All done.  
  
For now!! This was kind of a filler until Tristan comes back...What will be their reactions? To all of you who have read this...Should I continue or does it suck?


	7. An offer

I don't own the Gilmore Girls...  
  
**A/N:** Ok people... if I don't receive reviews, opinions, and ideas after this chapter the story ends here...

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
  
As Rory was stocking shelves in the fiction section of the store on her eighth day of work she suddenly heard a very familiar voice coming from the adjoining aisle of books. It just sounded so much like someone she knew but she couldn't put her finger on which it was. Who did she know in North Carolina?

-  
-  
At that moment her curiosity got the best of her. She put her feet on the first shelf of the bookcase so that she could look through the crack above the row of books. Just as she got a glimpse of very familiar blonde hair and amazing blue eyes she felt the bookcase start to tip in her direction. She looked up in horror as she saw the case sway and return to its regular, standing position. She let out a yelp of horror as books started to fall upon her.  
-

-  
Tristan heard books falling in the aisle next to his. Him and Mark looked at each other and ran for the yelp they had heard. And there right in front of him was Rory Gilmore on the floor covered in paperback novels.  
-

-  
"Tristan Dugrey, meet Lorelei "Rory" Gilmore, our new cashier." Mark said to Tristan.  
  
"Rory, this is Tristan, the owner."  
  
"Well, hello Lorelei Gilmore." Tristan said with a small smirk on his face. He didn't want to let Mark know that he knew Rory just yet.  
  
"The owner? Hello Tristan." Rory replied. She was embarrassed as well as shocked. How could this be happening to her? She had just left home to put her past behind her and now this? She was going to have to put up with Tristan or quit her job. She needed this job. Maybe she'd give it a try.  
-

-  
Tristan started putting away books and helped her stand up. He couldn't believe his luck. After all this time he was going to see Rory almost everyday. How much better could this get? Then another thought hit him. Rory hated him. Maybe she'd quit now that she knew he owned the place. That would shatter his heart all over again. Seeing her just now brought back so many old feelings. Finally he would be around Rory again. It was about time. "Okay Rory, since it's break time for you how about joining me for lunch so you can tell me about yourself?" Tristan asked Rory with a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Um, well, um, I guess I could." Rory was unsure about this. Did she really want to let Tristan in? It was just lunch wasn't it?  
-

-  
The pair headed off to a small diner two doors away. They sat in a corner booth where it was quiet and cozy. They looked at the menus in silence, only speaking when the waitress came to take their orders. Rory just knew that this was going to be an extremely awkward lunch. The silences were long, the conversations sparse.  
-

-  
Tristan could have sat there looking at her all day, not saying a word. She was so beautiful. Her hair was shorter but she still had those piercing blue eyes that just turned him to mush. How he wished he could kiss her lips or just take her in his arms and never let go again. He knew that he had to say something, he could feel that she was feeling awkward in this silence.  
  
"So, Mary you just had to come back to the store after seeing me there the other day didn't you? A glimpse of me wasn't enough was it?"  
  
She had to roll her eyes at that. "Ah same ol' Tristan, as cocky as he was in high school." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh Mary, how hurtful. You wound me!"  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile at that. This was refreshing. She'd been having lunch by herself since she'd left home.  
  
"What brings you to North Carolina anyway? You didn't come all this way just to see me now did you?"  
  
"Actually no I didn't. I never thought you'd still be here. I didn't even plan on coming here. I just got in my car and drove away."  
  
"Why though? That's not the Rory I know."  
  
"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."  
  
"Ok, where are you staying then?"  
  
"I'm at the hotel across the street for now." She still hadn't been able to find an apartment.  
  
"That's absolutely crazy, but perfect. I have a spare bedroom and was just about to start looking for a roommate. You can move in with me." He didn't think it would work but he had to try.  
  
"Oh yeah right!! I could never stay with you. First you're my boss. Imagine what the people at work would say. And second, we haven't seen each other in almost two years. We're practically strangers."  
  
He couldn't believe she had just called them strangers. To him it was like they had known each other for ten years.  
  
"People would maybe talk but we'd only be rooming together not having sex together."  
-

-  
They talked a little more about little things like family and friends. He couldn't stop laughing when she told him about rooming with Paris at Yale. They had hated each other in high school. Things really did change. Would he be as lucky?  
-

-  
When Rory asked him about his love life he really didn't know what to say. He couldn't really tell her the truth: that he hadn't really had girlfriends because he had always had very strong feelings about her. On the other hand he didn't want to lie to her and tell her that he was dating a lot because then she'd think he was unavailable. He answered by telling her that he didn't have much time lately because he was busy at the store plus he hadn't found anyone interesting enough yet.  
  
He wondered about her love life. She hadn't mentioned bag boy and he wasn't in town with her so he had to ask.  
  
"What about you Mar? How's your love life? How's bag boy?"  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted saying them. The look that crossed her face and the tears that welled up in her eyes broke his heart in a million pieces. He quickly tried to make things better.  
  
"You know you don't have to answer that. I take it back. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Tristan. It's just a long story that I don't want to get into just now."  
  
After that little conversation they had to get back to the store.  
  
As they approached the door he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Have a good afternoon Rory. It's great to have you around again. Remember what I said. You can always move into my spare bedroom if you want. Just think about it. Anyway, talk to you later, I have errands to run."  
  
"Thanks for lunch. I'll see you later boss."  
  
She opened the door and went back to work.  
-

-  


* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter done. Will she move in with him? Will they admit to their feelings? Please give me something...feedback, critics, reviews please! Should I continue or does it suck?


	8. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls, nor do I own the song lyrics....

* * *

_No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows  
  
What it's like to be hated  
  
To be faded to telling only lies_  
  
Tristan sat in his office thinking of Rory. Ever since he had learned that she was working in his store he had spent endless hours thinking of her, her blue eyes, the way she laughed and how ever since she had walked into Chilton on her first day he had wanted to make her his. He had spent countless hours torturing her and annoying her every time they'd seen each other. Then on that night when they'd kissed... But she hated him and might still do. What if she'd only went out to lunch with him because he was her boss and she felt obliged?  
  
They hadn't spent much time together since he had first seen her covered in paperback novels except for the small talk during her shifts and it pained him. He wanted to spend every single second with her. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. He just wanted to be with her. How could he make these feelings go away. She was his employee and she didn't have those feelings for him.  
  
Neither one of them had mentioned his offer for her to move into the spare bedroom in his apartment. The offer still stood but he was afraid to ask her, afraid that her answer would be no. How could he convince him to move in with him? He had to find a way to prove to her that he wasn't the same guy from high school. He hadn't been into his womanizing ways since he'd left for military school.  
  
He had to stop thinking about her and get some work done.

* * *

Ever since she had seen Tristan and had learned that he would be her boss Rory hadn't been able to forget about him. She saw his eyes every time she closed her eyes. What was going on with her? She and Tristan weren't friends. They didn't even get along that much in high school. Why did he want her to move in with him? Should she move in with him?  
  
She hadn't been able to forget about that. She was tempted but then again Tristan was a womanizer. What if she moved in and he made a move on her? Then things would get weird and she'd have to move out. What would people say if she'd move in with her boss? She just didn't know what to do.  
  
She decided to get someone's opinion. There was only one person who would give her truly honest advice, her mom. She hadn't even told her that Tristan was her new boss. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello....Luke?"  
  
"hi Ror, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great, is my mom there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, just a sec."  
  
"Hello honey!"  
  
"Hey mom, why is Luke answering the phone?"  
  
"Well, um, remember that whole 'I think I'm dating Luke thing?' Well, I'm dating Luke."  
  
"You and Luke? That's great mom, since when?"  
  
"Since that trial night at the inn, before all the crazy stuff."  
  
"Thanks for telling me."  
  
"With everything that was going on I guess it just wasn't the time. What's up hun?"  
  
"Guess who my boss is at the bookstore. You'll never believe it. It's Tristan."  
  
"As in Bible Boy Tristan?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Are you ok with that?"  
  
"At first it was a little strange but then it wasn't that bad. We see each other once in a while but not too much. There's more though..."  
  
"Sounds serious. What up?" "Well, I told him that I was still living in a hotel and he offered me his spare room. Now I don't know what to do."  
  
"Move in with a boy, share a bathroom, sleep under the same roof? I thought you didn't like Tristan that much?"  
  
"It's not like that mom, we wouldn't be dating or anything. I'm so not ready for any of that. I think I'm swearing off boys for a while, especially after what happened with Dean. Tristan even told me it wouldn't be about sex. He was even nice to me."  
  
"Well, hun, the final decision is strictly up to you. I don't know how I feel about it all but it's up to you. Hotel rooms can't exactly be cheap."  
  
"No it's getting kind of expensive. I just don't know. I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
"About the apartment or Tristan?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Sounds like you have a little thing."  
  
"No mom, it's Tristan we're talking about."  
  
"Ok, Ror, whatever you say!"  
  
"I gotta go mom...time to go to work."  
  
"Okay dear, love ya hun!"  
  
"Love you mom, bye!"  
  
After they hung up Rory realized something. She did have feelings for Tristan. What was she gonna go? She didn't want to feel this way. She didn't want to feel pain again. She just wanted to put men out of her life.  
  
She knew what she'd do, she had made a decision. She headed to work and to Tristan.

* * *

A/N: OK guys, it's time to review. I'll be back soon with ch.9. And that song at the beginning was Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit. 


	9. Decided

**Disclaimer:** I do not own... Big thanks to everyone who left reviews and to those who told me to continue this is for you!

* * *

**Chapter 9.  
**  
On her way to the bookstore Rory thought about what she would say to Tristan. She had finally made a decision that she felt comfortable with. How he would react she didn't know but she wasn't doing this for him she was doing this for her. Her shift wasn't starting for another half hour so she went straight for Tristan's office. She knew that he was there because there was a light under the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Rory, can I come in?"  
  
"Always Ror."  
  
He couldn't help but smile when she came into his office. She was just so beautiful.  
  
"We need to talk Tristan. Let me finish before you say anything."  
  
"Ok, shoot!"  
  
"Well, it's about your offer. You know the one about the spare bedroom? I've decided that it might be a good idea. There are a few conditions to my accepting though. Number one it would be as friends only. Number two, I think we should keep this between us; after all you are my boss. That's it, you can talk now."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Mar but the room is taken. I didn't think you'd want to move in."  
  
The look on her face was priceless. The thought that the room would be taken never crossed her mind. She was now a little jealous. She wondered who the roommate was.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know. I guess I'll be going then!"  
  
"Oh Mar, I'm just kidding you. You can still move in. I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He flashed her one of his million-dollar smile.  
  
How could she resist that smile? She couldn't get mad at him when he looked so cute. What was going on with her? Did she have feelings for him?  
  
"Earth to Rory! Who you thinking about? Me?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Tris. So, when can I move in?"  
  
"How about this weekend? How much stuff do you have to move?"  
  
"A few bags of clothes. I guess I'll have to go buy some room furniture."  
  
"Nonsense, the room is fully furnished. I'll make sure I clean it before you move in. How about by tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, I'm off tomorrow."  
  
"Ok then that's settled."  
  
"Got to get to work. I don't even know where you live. Can you pick me up at noon?"  
  
"Sure, no prob. See you later roomy."  
  
Tristan watched her leave his office. He had the biggest smile on his face. Rory had just made him one of the happiest guys in the world. She was going to move in with him. They would see each other every day. There was only one problem. He had promised that they would only be friends. Could he stand to be in the same apartment as that girl and just stay friends? He didn't have a choice. The only thing he could do was become such a good friend that she wouldn't be able to resist him. Rory was moving in with him!!!  
  
Rory couldn't believe she was moving in with Tristan, the next day. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake. What if it didn't work out? That was the last thing she wanted to think about. It had to work out, or else she'd end up in a hotel room again.  
  
At least now she wouldn't be so alone all the time. As much as she like her alone time to read and stuff there was such a thing as too much alone time and with all the alone time she'd had since getting here she was happy that she'd have company. How she felt about that company being Tristan she didn't know.  
  
Admitting to her feelings for him would be absolutely foolish. The last thing she needed in her life was feelings for a guy who didn't have the same feelings for her. Even worse than that she didn't need a guy in her life, except as a friend. Then she remembered. Her and Dean had been friends and then what had happened? She had slept with a guy who was supposed to be her friend. Was it even possible to be friends with a guy without getting involved in more than that? Sure it was. This was Tristan. They would be great friends without all the lovey dovey stuff.  
  
At noon sharp the next day, Tristan showed up at her hotel room. All of her stuff was ready, all they had to do was pt the bags in the car. If she hadn't had 3 bags they could have walked to the apartment it was that close. Surprising to Rory, Tristan carried her bags and opened doors for her. He was being a complete gentleman.   
  
The apartment was huge! The kitchen/dining area was the size of her kitchen and living room back in Stars Hollow. It had a small breakfast nook where she could see herself sitting with a cup of coffee and a good book. In the kitchen itself there was the usual fridge and stove, microwave, dishwasher and enough cupboards for two kitchens as well as a round table with four chairs. The dining room contained a long table, which could probably sit 10 people.   
  
As for the living room/den it took the breath out of her. There was a couch and love seat as well as two lazy boys facing the huge television. On the other side of the room she could see beanbags, with comfy chairs, a game table and stereo system. It was very well decorated with plants and art works on the walls.   
  
The bathroom was fully equipped with a bathtub big enough for 3, a stand up shower, vanity table with mirror and of course the toilet.   
  
When Tristan offered to show her his bedroom she kind of didn't know what to say. Did she need to see his bedroom? She wouldn't be spending anytime in there. In the end curiosity took over and she decided that the tour wouldn't be complete if she didn't see the whole house.   
  
His bedroom was very nice. He had a king sized bed with matching dressers and night tables. To her surprise there was another bathroom in his room. Only this one had a sauna and hot tub. Things she was sure he had taken a lot of women in. The apartment was great and all but where were the personnal touches? The pictures of people he cared about? It just needs a woman's touch she thought to herself. "Ready to see your room now?"  
  
"I sure am Tristan, lets see it."  
  
"Ok. This is it." He said as he opened the door right next to his.  
  
The room was perfect for her. It had a queen size bed and matching dressers and night tables but it also had a bookcase and sitting area with a big comfy chair and small table. Rory couldn't help but hug him then.  
  
"Oh Tristan! This is absolutely perfect. I love it."  
  
"Thanks Rory. I did a few changes last night when I found out you were actually moving in. I just couldn't let you live in a bedroom that didn't contain a bookcase and reading area could I?"  
  
"Thanks a lot bur you didn't have to buy those things for me."  
  
"What are friends for Mar?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. It's going to be really good being friends with you?"  
  
"Oh, so now that I buy you presents it's going to be good huh?" He pouted.  
  
"You know what I mean you big baby." Rory replied with a laugh.  
  
"Ok, why don't you get unpacked while I go get some work done? Then tonight we can have a first movie night. We'll make it a little first night celebration."  
  
"With junk food and pizza?"  
  
"With junk food and pizza and anything else you'd like."  
  
"Yay! See you later Tris. Thanks again."  
  
"See you later roomy."  
  
The only thought o his mind as he walked to work was how great it was going to be to have her around.  
  
On her mind? How good it would be to have him around. A/N: That's it for now. Do I continue? Any ideas as to what should happen next? Please review. 


	10. Truths

I do not own the Gilmore Girls...  
  
Sorry it's been a few days...I've just been a little unsure of where to go with this and weather or not to continue. Here's chapter 10.

* * *

As soon as Rory was done unpacking and settling into her room she headed to the living room with her blanket and pillow. Just as she set them both down the door opened and in walked Tristan with a large pizza and three bags.  
  
"Let me help you with that." Rory said as she grabbed the bags.  
  
"I hope you're hungry. We've got deluxe pizza, Chinese food, gummy bears, marshmallows, soda, mixed candy, whipped cream and ice cream and of course coffee."  
  
"Mmmmm, sounds very good. This is going to be great. So what movies did you get?"  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
"Fine then. I'll be right back." With that she walked off into her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Tristan couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. When the door reopened he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Rory dressed in the cutest pajamas and big fluffy slippers. That just showed him that she was getting comfortable around him.  
  
"Nice pjs Mary. Very sexy." He said with that smirk on his face, as he looked her up and down, she was so cute.  
  
"Well thanks Tristan. It's just not a movie night without the pajamas and the blanket and the junk food. Watching a movie wearing jeans is just unacceptable."  
  
"Fine Mary, I'll change, just for you."  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile. He was just being so cute, not that he hadn't always been hot but the way he was acting was just so adorable. When he came out of his room she had to hide the expression on her face. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a wife beater that was just tight enough to show that he had a great body. She felt her face get flushed as he approached her. She couldn't help but look at his toned arms and then his strong shoulders and finally the contour of his abs that she could make out through the thin fabric. She just couldn't look away.  
  
"So, Mar, you like what you see?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself there, Tristan. It's just that I'm not used to seeing you out of your jeans or suits." She responded with a slight blush.  
  
"Well miss Rory, if we don't start watching these movies soon we'll end up going to bed tomorrow morning, plus I'm starved."  
  
"You read my mind. Lets go."  
  
They both sat on the same couch. They put in the movie and started to eat. After the Chinese food was gone and they had eaten half a pizza and some of the candy they got more comfortable. Tristan was practically sprawled out over the whole couch and she could tell that he was kinda cold so she took her blanket and decided to share it with him. Of course that meant that she would have to get closer so she pt her head on his shoulder and when he didn't say anything she left it there.  
  
After both movies were done Tristan realized that Rory was fast asleep. He didn't really want to wake her, she was too peaceful and she just looked too angelic. Instead he picked her up and carried her to her room where he pulled back the covers and tucked her in. Before leaving the room he placed a small kiss on her forehead, turned off the light and went to bed.  
  
---- 

----   
Even after his long day and the late night Tristan just couldn't sleep. He was lying in his bed with the lights out just staring at the sealing thinking about the girl who was sleeping just next door.  
  
He thought about how it had felt when she had put her head on his shoulder. How innocent she must have thought that was. If only she knew how he felt about her. What would she say about that? Deep down in his heart he knew that he couldn't tell her. That would ruin everything. First of all she might just think that he was toying with her, second it might destroy their budding friendship and third, if she didn't feel the same way (which she probably didn't) it would crush his heart, he would lose his soul. Then again if he didn't tell her he'd never know what could have happened.  
  
What was he going to do? It would be so hard living next to her and seeing her everyday. He was lucky that she was here with him but he couldn't help but wonder why she had left home.  
  
He decided then that trying to sleep was useless. He would go into the kitchen and have something to drink and maybe even watch a bit of TV.  
  
----

----   
At around 3 am Rory woke with a start. She looked around but for a few second she had no idea where she was. Then it dawned on her, she was in Tristan's apartment, her new home. She didn't remember coming to bed, all she remembered was sitting in the living room and watching a movie. Had she fallen asleep? Then she remembered. She had put her head on Tristan's shoulder and then she had fallen asleep. She also faintly remembered Tristan carrying her to her room and feeling something warm on her forehead. Had he kissed her good night? The thought actually made her smile.  
  
Memories of a party, a piano room and a kiss suddenly came to her mind. He had been a good kisser. She wondered if that had changed any. How stupidly she had acted that night. Why had she run away? Why had she cried? Maybe it was for the best after all. Tristan wasn't exactly boyfriend material in high school. Eventually he would have wanted to have sex with her and if she would have said no he would have dumped her.  
  
He didn't seem like the same guy. It really looked like he had changed. He hadn't mentioned any of the girls he had dated lately. But what if that aspect of him hadn't changed? What if she'd end up getting hurt after all?  
  
She just couldn't think about her feelings for Tristan right now. She was just starting to finally forget sleeping with Dean. How could she have slept with someone she didn't love?  
  
After all this thinking she realized that she wasn't going to sleep any time soon. She got up and went out to watch a bit of TV.  
  
----

----   
As she walked out of her bedroom she realized that the lights in the living room was on and she could faintly hear the TV. There was Tristan sitting on the sofa watching some late night show.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you Ror. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"You didn't wake me. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Want some company?"  
  
"If you're the company, I'd love it. The TV isn't too interesting though."  
  
"That's fine. How about some popcorn?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Rory went to the kitchen to make the popcorn and Tristan soon followed. He sat on the counter watching her work around the kitchen. When the microwave beeped she put the popcorn in a bowl and joined him on the counter.  
They sat in silence for a bit just eating, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"So, Mar, ready to tell me why you drove all this way to escape from Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story. So if you wanna actually sleep tonight maybe it should wait. But, I am ready."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Aren't we both off tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah I am. I guess I should start from the beginning then huh?"  
  
"That's a good place to start."  
  
Rory then started telling him about everything that had happened since he had left Hartford. She told him about Jess showing up and how their friendship had grown and then how she and Dean had broken up and she had gotten together with Jess. Then came their weird relationship and the huge blow out at the party right before graduation and how he had fought with Dean and how he had left the next day without a word.  
  
"What a jerk that guy was. As if he left you there."  
  
"Yeah well, that's the least of it."  
  
She followed by telling him of Dean getting married and starting school. Then came her non-existent love life. The part about K=Jess coming back and telling her that he loved her before just running away again was kinda hard to tell but she finally got through it.  
  
She told him about becoming friends with Dean again and calling him once in a while and how Lindsey didn't want him to talk to her. She told him about Jess coming back and asking her to leave with him and how she had told him that she wouldn't and that she didn't love him.  
  
All Tristan could do was listen, with the occasional nod. He sure wasn't surprised for what he was going to hear next.  
  
After taking a few deep breaths and having a drink of water she told him about the final straw that had brought her to North Carolina. She told him that she was no longer a virgin, that she had slept with none other than her married ex-boyfriend.  
  
"You and Dean?" Tristan asked when he could finally find the words to speak.  
  
"Yeah, me and Dean." Rory replied with a tear in her eye.  
  
Tristan couldn't believe what he had just heard. His Mary, the pure and innocent girl he had so helplessly fallen for was no longer... well, Mary. She had slept with a married man. He didn't know what to think about all of that.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's all for now. I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out how Tristan reacts to the news. Please review. 


	11. The Call

Ok, I added a little to the original call... someone told me that it was a little rushed (miarae). I don't know if this is better but it's the best I can think up. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**  
  
As soon as Rory said it everything came flooding back. She was suddenly hit with a million and one feelings that she just didn't want to face at that moment. She had so much stuff to think about. Of course there was Dean and how she felt about him but there was also her new roommate and her new friend Tristan. She had a lot to think about. That would have to wait because she was still sitting there and Tristan hadn't said a word since she had told him the news.  
  
"Tristan? Are you still with me?" She asked him shyly.  
  
"Yeah Ror. I'm just a little shocked. I really didn't think that you were capable of doing such a thing. So what happens between you and Dean now? Are you getting back together? Is he leaving his WIFE? Will you sleep with him again? Do you love him?"  
  
"Whoa Tristan, slow down. Sadly I don't have answers to all of those questions. I do know that it will not happen again. I will not sleep with a married man ever again. I don't know what'll happen with him and his wife, I told him to try to work things out. And weather or not I really love him...." She answered without giving him an honest answer.  
  
"It's not that hard a question Rory."  
  
"I thought I did. He was always the sweet one, the one who'd listen, and the one who has always loved me. I guess in a way he was just a habit. He was just comfortable. But no, I don't really love him from the bottom of my heart. I don't think I ever really, truly did."  
  
"Oh I see. I just can't believe he would cheat on his wife. Actually I do believe that he did. It is Dean after all."  
  
"Can we stop talking about this now Tristan, please? I want to go to bed and forget about everything."  
  
"Sure Ror, no problem. I should get some rest too. Don't worry about it ok? Everything is going to be fine. Good night!" With that he gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before going to his room.  
  
----  
As she lay on her bed, Rory couldn't help but remember the events of THAT night, over a month ago. What had made her throw her conscious out the window and sleep with another woman's man? Was she completely out of her mind?  
  
She realized then and there that she had always been jealous of Dean's relationship with Lindsay. He had been her first boyfriend, her first kiss and the first guy who had ever paid attention to her. She thought about all the things she had done to be with him. She had told Tristan that she hated him. That wasn't because she truly loved him. She knew deep down inside of herself that she had gotten back together with him just because she was afraid of the unknown, afraid of not having the comfort of a boyfriend in her life. If she really had loved him the way she had said that she did she never would have left him for Jess.  
  
All of her thoughts were really depressing her. Finally, after all this time she finally realized what her feelings really were. The "thought" that she was in love with Dean was just that, a "thought". She now knew that she had loved the (i) idea(i) of being in love and not the guy himself.  
  
Sadly, those thoughts made her want to cry even more. She had given her virginity to a guy that she didn't really love. She knew that she had truly loved Jess. When she had made the decision not to leave with him she had been horribly scared of being alone again. Summer had been coming and unlike being at Yale where she could occupy her mind and her time with schoolwork she would be facing weeks of being lonely at home with nobody. Now it all made sense to her. She had slept with Dean in order not to be lonely all summer. She had thought that he would leave his wife and she would end up with him.

That realization made her feel incredibly guilty. She now felt horrible for Lindsey. Her husband was cheating on her and she didn't even know. Well, would it matter if it never happened again? It still mattered. He had broken his vow to her. Maybe she'd never find out. Maybe she'd forgive him.  
  
Rory just had to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Back in his room Tristan couldn't stop himself from thinking about what Rory had just told him. His pure and innocent Mary was no more. She had had sex. She was no longer the girl he had fallen for but now she was a woman. That didn't really change how he felt about her but the fact that she had slept with another woman's man. She had slept with a MARRIED man. She could possibly be responsible for a marriage falling apart.  
  
That was something that Tristan really frowned upon. His own father had spent a big part of his marriage sleeping with other women and it had really hurt his wife. Tristan hated that about his father but he also hated the women who had actually slept with him. All of those women knew that he was married and that he had kids to rise. Didn't those women care that they were possibly breaking up a family? Now his Rory was one of them. How would that affect his feelings for her?  
  
It was true that Dean and Lindsey didn't have any kids or anything so it wouldn't affect their lives as much but he wondered how Lindsey felt knowing that her husband was a cheater. Or did she even know? Damn that Dean!! Tristan thought to himself.  
  
Then again it wasn't really Rory's fault was it? Yeah she knew that Dean was married and she knew that it wasn't right but she was the innocent one, wasn't she?  
  
He just couldn't think about it anymore, he had to sleep.

----

Rory woke with a jump when she heard the phone ringing. It was one in the afternoon and Tristan wasn't answering so she decided that she had to get up.  
  
"Hello?" She said, not trying to sound like she had just gotten up.  
  
"Hello, is this Rory?" asked the familiar voice on the line.  
  
"Dean?" she asked unsure.  
  
"Yeah Rory, it's me."  
  
"Let me guess. My mom gave you the number and told you where I was, didn't she?"  
  
"Mmhmm, she did. You can't get mad at her though, I practically had to get on my hands and knees before she'd tell me."  
  
"I'm surprised she did. You aren't exactly her favorite person in the world you know."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
"Actually I was hoping we could talk a little. Are you busy?"  
  
"I was going out." She lied "But I'll give you a few minutes of my time. What's going on?"  
  
"This isn't going to be easy Ror. Umm, well, I got your letter, and you're right. Lindsey and I definitely have to work things out."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I do love you Ror but I can't leave my wife. Lindsey's pregnant; I'm going to be a father."

"How nice for you two." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Rory."  
  
"Did you tell her about us?"  
  
"No, I couldn't do that to her. When I got home that night she was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me. That's when she told me. I wouldn't be able to leave her and the baby. You don't know how sorry I am. I really did love you Rory."  
  
"Yeah well, things happen don't they?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"I knew it would never happen again for us...I should have known."  
  
"I really am sorry, I really did love you...I still do but I can't do this."  
  
"Whatever, I got to go. Congratulations!" she said a little harshly. Before he had time to reply she hung up.  
  
As soon as the phone was in its cradle the tear started to flow. She curled herself up into a ball on the sofa and cried.  
  
Three hours later Tristan found her asleep with traces of her tears still on her cheeks.

* * *

--- A/N: Ok, one more down! Now bring on the reviews. I can now receive anonymous ones. Thanks to all of you who have encouraged me to continue. Without that the story would be incomplete. I'm open even to negative comments, even those help sometimes. 


	12. Friendship

I do not own anything but my thoughts and ideas...  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, this is for you.  
  
**CHAPTER 12  
**  
He sat next to her and watched her sleep. As much as he wanted to know what had made her cry he didn't want to wake her. She just looked so peaceful and content when she slept. There was a small smile on her lips, which meant that her dream was a good one. It was better to be happy in a dream than to cry when awake he thought to himself.  
  
---  
  
_Blue eyes met blue eyes as Rory looked at her roommate sitting on the sofa next to her. His eyes were so intense. There were so many unidentified emotions in those eyes.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now Rory." Tristan said as he placed his lips on hers.  
_  
Rory felt someone move and opened her eyes. Tristan was sitting there but he wasn't kissing her. She brought her fingers to her lips realizing that she had been dreaming.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head. Was that dream about me?" He asked with that smirk on his face.  
  
"What dream?" she asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"You were smiling in your sleep. You must have been thinking of me."  
  
"You wish Tristan." She joked around but the look on her face didn't match the tone of her voice.  
  
"Hey, is something wrong? You don't look so happy."  
  
Dean's phone call came back to her then. Suddenly she remembered that Lindsey was pregnant. She felt like crying but kept her tears inside.  
  
"I got a phone call this afternoon."  
  
"From who? Is everything okay at home?"  
  
"It was from Dean."  
  
"Oh!" Tristan said. He was kind of disappointed when he heard bagboy's name. "What did he want?"  
  
"Well, he's staying with Lindsey. They're going to work things out."  
  
He couldn't help but notice the hurt look on her face when she said that. "How are you feeling about all that?" He asked with real concern in his voice.  
  
"That's not all! Lindsey is pregnant. They're going to be a family."  
  
"How do _you_ feel about all that?" He asked again.  
  
"I feel like such a fool Tristan! I gave one of the most special things to a guy that I don't even love. Not to mention a guy who's married and about to be a father. Now I'm still alone and I don't know what to do. I knew he should stay with his wife but why did he lie to me?" She had started to cry again. The tears just kept on coming and wouldn't stop.  
  
Tristan didn't know what to say or do. He pt his arms around her and started to stroke her hair. Maybe a hug would be comforting. He just hated to see her cry. He never wanted her to be sad. His biggest wish was that she'd just be happy.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine Rory. You are not alone now nor will you ever be. You've got friends and family who love you a lot."  
  
"Yeah but will I ever be lucky enough to find True Love? To find the one guy who'll love me no matter what? That's what I want." She said between sobs.  
  
"You'll definitely find someone Ror. Any guy would be lucky to have you. It will all happen when you least expect it, you'll see." He responded to her. In the back of his mind he wanted to say that there was a guy who already loved her no matter what but he knew that it wasn't the time and it would all just confuse her way too much. Plus he wasn't sure he wanted to risk the friendship that they had started to build.  
  
"You're just trying to make me feel better Tris. But Thanks anyway."  
  
"You'll see Ror, you'll see."  
  
They were silent then. She just sat there while he held her. She couldn't help thinking how strange it was that she was so comfortable with Tristan. They had barely been friends when he'd left Chilton and now just a few weeks after they'd met again they were getting along incredibly well. She could even say that they were friends. It was unbelievable how much he had changed. To her he seemed less like the sex-crazed guy she had known and more like someone who could become her great friend.  
  
"Earth to Rory."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where were you just now? On some foreign planet somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah, some planet with little green men."  
  
"How 'bout we go grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"Great idea I'm starved! But only if there's coffee."  
  
"There will always be coffee for you, unless you drink it all. Now go get dressed."  
  
She headed off to take a shower and get dressed. This would be a good way to get her mind off of everything.  
  
---  
  
They went to a cute little Italian place where they both ate like there was no tomorrow. She drank numerous cups of coffee while he drank soda. Then they shared a huge piece of chocolate cheesecake. Neither one of them mentioned Dean or any of what had happened. They kept the conversation light. Just trying to get to know each other better.  
  
"Tell me more about your mom Ror. What is she really like?"  
  
"Well, she's a lot like me but she's the crazy one. We both share an addiction to coffee. We both love junk food. My mom is just great. She's my best friend. We've always been close. I guess because for the longest time we were all we had. Sometimes she's still all I've got and I'm still all she's got. We tell each other everything, we laugh together, we cry together. It's all great." That brought back so much. Rory really missed her mom. She wasn't used to being away from her so much.  
  
"Sounds wonderful. You must miss her a lot then huh?"  
  
"I really do but she understand that I have to do this. What about you Tristan, what about your family?"  
  
"What family? I wouldn't exactly call what I have, a family. When I was living at home it was more like we were just four people living in the same house. My parents weren't exactly the most feeling people. They just wanted me to be perfect and do what a Dugrey man would do. Go to college, run the family empire, have a son who would some day take it all over and keep the name alive. I was just a big disappointment to them so they sent me away."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But you said four people, who's the fourth?"  
  
"That would be my older sister. She was the only person that I could talk to and be myself with in that house. We would talk for hours about everything. She would back me up when I argued with my parents. I was so lucky to have her there with me."  
  
"You really miss her don't you? Where is she now?"  
  
"I miss her like heck. She's living in New York now. She owns a huge clothing and beauty product boutique."  
  
"She sounds great. When was the last time you saw each other?"  
  
"Two months ago actually. She is supposed to come to town in the next two weeks though. Maybe you'll meet her."  
  
"I'd really like that."  
  
They talked some more. She told him about her grandparents and their usual Friday night dinner and about her father. They talked about their friends and the things they loved to do and music and movies. After a few hours of sitting in the restaurant they headed home.  
  
Rory couldn't believe the kind of man Tristan had become. He was definitely not the same person she went to school with. Sure his ego surfaced at times but he was no longer the womanizer. He had grown up a lot. She was really glad that they had become friends. She just knew that they'd have a great friendship.  
  
---  
  
As Tristan lay in bed that night he suddenly had an idea. He came up with the perfect surprise for Rory. It was something that would most definitely cheer her up.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 12 done...I'll post the 13th soon. I'll just let you wonder what that surprise is. Please review. 


	13. his plan

I own none of the Gilmore Girls...  
  
Thanks a lot to the reviewers this would definitely not exist if it weren't for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

The following day Rory and Tristan walked to work together. It was still a little strange that her roommate was her boss but they didn't let it bother them. At the store Tristan headed for the office while Rory got to work behind the counter.

---

Mark, the manager was in the office when Tristan walked in.  
  
"Hey boss! How are you today?"  
  
"Good, good and you Mark?"  
  
"Not too bad. How are your living arrangements with Miss Rory?"  
  
"Good actually. It's great to have her in my life again. We're becoming very good friends actually."  
  
"You didn't tell me you guys knew each other before she came to work with us. What's going on with that?"  
  
"We went to school together back at Chilton. That was before Military school. I used to make her life hell. I'd tease her and annoy her all the time. I think she is pretty great."  
  
"Looks like someone has feelings for a certain new cashier. Don't even try to deny it man, it is written all over your face."  
  
"Whatever Mark. I need you to do me a favor. When you do the schedule for next week I need you to give her the day after tomorrow and the two following days off. I'm working on a surprise for her."  
  
"No problem. You are the boss after all. So Rory gets Saturday, Sunday and Monday off. Does she know how you feel yet?"  
  
"We're friends Mark, and that's all."  
  
"Whatever you say." Mark said as he walked out of the office.

---

Tristan just sat there thinking about what Mark had just said. He did love Rory with all his heart. Deep down he knew that he had to tell her some day. Unfortunately, with everything going on in her life he couldn't lay that on her right now. She had just been so sad lately. The pain she felt made his heart hurt for her. He wanted to cry just seeing tears in her eyes. The surprise he had planned for her would definitely cheer her up, he just had to make one phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Lorelei Gilmore?"  
  
"It sure is. Who is this and what can I do for you?"  
  
"This is Tristan Dugrey....  
  
"Oh my God! Is Rory okay? Is anything wrong? Has anything happened to my Rory?" Lorelei cut him off.  
  
"No, nothing's happened, don't worry. I'm calling because Rory hasn't been all that happy lately and I wanted to surprise her with something that I think would definitely cheer her up."  
  
"Good. So where do I fit in?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow at 4 pm you will drive to the airport in Hartford and get on a plane to North Carolina."  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Tristan what's going on here?"  
  
"I got you a plane ticket for you to come for a three day visit. I know it's not exactly a long visit but with the inn and all I didn't think you could stay for longer than that. So airport tomorrow at 4pm. someone will pick you p at the airport and take you here. Rory will be at work until 10pm so she won't know about you until she gets home."  
  
"Tristan that's a great idea."  
  
"Hey! I know how much you two love each other. She told me that she won't go back yet and that she misses you so I decided that if something would cheer her up it would be you."  
  
"Yay! I'm going to see my Rory!!!"  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow Lorelei."  
  
"See you then. And Tristan?"  
  
"Yes Lorelei?"  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
That was the end of their conversation. He knew that this was the best idea he had ever had in his life.  
  
--- 

---  
  
Back at the apartment Rory couldn't help but notice how weird Tristan was acting. In fact he had been acting strange all day. She had no idea what was going on with him and he didn't want to give her any information. This was really frustrating. He was being incredibly secretive. She thought they were friends. Ever since they had moved in together they had started to become really good friends. She had told him so many things about her life. Some of those things she had never told anyone before. She just couldn't believe that he couldn't be as open around her.  
  
"What's going on Dugrey? You've been awfully quiet."  
  
"Nothing's going on Rory. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you have that 'I've got a secret' look on your face."  
  
"You'll know soon enough."  
  
"Come one Tris, tell me?" she said sweetly.  
  
"No can do Ror." It was hard to ignore that look on her face but she would have to wait until the following day.  
  
"Fine then be that way! I'm going for a hot bath."  
  
"Oooh! How about a hot tub?"  
  
"With you? In your dreams Bible Boy!!"  
  
"Always Mary!" he said with a wink. "Seriously though, the hot tub is free if you want to take one. I won't even get in with you."  
  
"Sounds real good, I think I will get in...alone of course."  
  
"Ahh no fair!" he laughed. "I'll go start running the water for you while you grab your pajamas."  
  
"Thanks Tris."

---

While she was soaking in the tub he decided to go for a run. He hadn't been out in a while and it would definitely take his mind out of the gutter. He couldn't help but think of Rory in that hot tub, naked, full of bubbles... He had to run.

---

Their night was pretty relaxing. She spent it in the living room reading a book while he did some work. They were both sitting in the sitting area of the living room. Every once in a while he would stop working and look at her. She still looked so innocent and pure. Having sex only once hadn't changed her that much. Now she knew what it was like and all but she was still pretty innocent and inexperienced. If only her first time had been with him. Then it hit him. If she hadn't slept with Dean she wouldn't be sitting or living with him right now. He was suddenly thankful to Dean for screwing up. Now he would be the one to take care of her. He wondered if she'd ever have feelings of love for him the way he had feelings of love for her. Maybe with time she would.  
  
"Hey Tristan, see anything you like?" she said with a smile. She had caught him staring at her.  
  
"Ummm.... yeah, you!" Tristan responded with his smirk. He had just been caught staring. He was a little surprised at her response though. Was she flirting with him?  
  
"Oh you like me huh? I knew it wouldn't be long before you hit on me." She was laughing now.  
  
"What can I say? After all this time you might actually get me. Isn't that what you've always wanted? My body?" He just couldn't help himself.  
  
"Nope, not your body, never."  
  
"You hurt me Mary!"  
  
Rory just smiled and went back to her book. What was with her? She had just kind of attempted to flirt with her roommate.  
  
"I'm going to bed, wanna join me Ror?" Tristan asked with a leer.  
  
"In your dreams Tris. In your dreams..."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
All she could do was blush.  
  
"Good night Ror. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"See you tomorrow!" 

---  
---  
  
The next morning Tristan and Rory walked to work together again.  
  
"I have a surprise for you tonight Ror." "You do huh? What is it?"  
  
"I'll never tell." He said as he walked into his office. "Have a good shift today Ror." He smiled at her knowing that it would bother her all day.

Through her shift the only thing she could thing about was her surprise. She had no idea what it could be. Just because she couldn't wait 10 pm took forever to get there. In her mind she imagined every possible thing but just couldn't really guess what it was.  
  
At 10pm sharp she ran out of the store and all the way home. She just couldn't wait to see what it was anymore.

* * *

Okay I had to stop there. Sorry guys. Anyway, please review soon! 


	14. The Surprise

Sorry it took so long to update but here it is finally. Big thanks for to all the reviewers.  
  
---  
  
**CHAPTER 14**  
  
Lorelei had finally arrived at the apartment at 9:30. Tristan had picked her up at the airport himself and had taken her to get some coffee on the way. She was really surprised at the size of the apartment and was glad that her daughter had such a nice place to live.  
  
The both sat in the living room, waiting for Rory to finish her shift and to get home.  
  
"So, Tristan, how have you two been getting along?" she asked him bluntly.  
  
"Well, it's been great actually. We weren't exactly the best of friend in high school but we're now getting to be very good friends." He told her pretty honestly.  
  
"I remember her telling me what a flirt you were back at Chilton."  
  
"Yeah well, I was young then, now I've changed."  
  
"Ok. It was nice of you to invite me here. You do know that Rory will be absolutely ecstatic when she realizes what's going on. You'll be her best friend in the world. Well, after me of course."  
  
"It's the least I can do. She's been so sad lately, I just want to see her happy."  
  
Lorelei just couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eyes when this man talked about her daughter. She just knew that he had stronger feelings for her. How could Rory not know this? This guy was crazy about her. Was her daughter really that blind? She'd have to have a serious talk with her daughter about this guy.  
  
"I think you should go hide in Rory's room. She should be here any minute."  
  
"Ok, going!"  
---

As soon as Rory's bedroom door was closed the door to the apartment flew open. In came Rory, out of breath. She couldn't even talk at first, she was gasping for breath. Tristan couldn't help but laugh a little. It was obvious that she had run all the way home in anticipation of his surprise for her.  
  
"What's going on Rory, nice run?"  
  
Ha! Funny! I just couldn't wait for the surprise. What is it? Where is it? Tell me now please?" "Don't you think you should change first? You should wear something comfortable, something casual."  
  
"Whatever you say." And she ran to her room.  
  
"Oh, my GOD!!!! Mom?" she jumped into her mothers' arms and into the biggest hug ever. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? What about the inn?"  
  
"Slow down honey. I just came to see you." Lorelei told her daughter.  
  
"How though?" she asked a little confused. "I didn't see your car outside."  
  
"Well, I flew in. First class might I add."  
  
"First class? But how?" The whole thing was just getting more and more confusing to her.  
  
"So, how do you like your surprise?" She heard coming from the doorway.  
  
"You did this Tristan?" she asked as she went closer to him.  
  
"I thought it would be nice for you to see your mom."  
  
She put her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug possible. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, this means a lot to me." She kissed his cheek and stepped away.  
  
He wished he could've held her forever. It made him so happy when he saw that happy look on her face.  
  
"By the way Ror, you have the next three days off so that you can spend some time with your mom."  
  
"Thanks again Tris." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I'll let you two talk, I'm exhausted. See you two in the morning. It's good to see you smile Ror."  
  
He walked away then and went to bed. He had cheered her up for now and that made him happy. Sleep came easily that night and so did his dreams of Rory.  
  
---

---

Back in Rory's room the girls were just settling in for a long night of chatting and junk food eating. It had only been a month or so since they'd seen each other but a lot of things could happen in a month. They had a lot of things to talk about.  
  
"So hun, Tristan told me that you were kind of sad lately, want to tell mommy about it?"  
  
"Oh mommy! Everything's been so crazy. Did you hear about Dean and Lindsey back home?"  
  
"So that's what this is all about? Dean?"  
  
"Mom, he lied to me. He told me he would leave her but now that she's pregnant well he decided to stay with her. It was stupid of me to ever mess with a married man."  
  
"Oh hun, I'm so sorry." Lorelei said hugging her daughter tighter."  
  
"It's not like I really loved him it's just that I believed what he said. I thought that if he really left his wife for me then I'd eventually love him."  
  
"Ok, so why'd you sleep with him in the first place if you didn't love him?"  
  
"This whole year has been kind of lonely for me. I was in a new school, away from home and I felt alone. Paris had Asher, Jess was gone, you were back in stars Hollow and you had Jason. Then when Dean started talking to me again and we started to become friends I realized that if he left his wife then I wouldn't be as lonely because I'd have him. I was just so stupid."  
  
"Hun, why didn't you tell me about all this? You didn't have to go through all of it on your own."  
  
"I know, Now I've given my virginity away to someone I don't even want to be with. I was supposed to wait for the guy I loved and now it's all ruined."  
  
Rory was crying now and all Lorelei could do was hold her and stroke her hair.  
  
"I know it was important to you hun but you know what? When you do meet that guy and you two fall in love there will be a first time for the two of you. That in it self will count for a lot. Just think of this experience with Dean as mistake from which you learned a very good life lesson."  
  
"Mmhmm I guess, but I still think I was stupid." She said between sobs. I'm so glad you're here mom."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too baby. We'll have to thank Tristan some more for this."  
  
"Yeah but I'm sure he'll remind me a lot of the good deed he did." She was now smiling a little which was a good sign.  
  
"Now Rory, is he really that bad?"  
  
"Actually he would have been that way back in high school but I really think he's changed for the best. He's a nice guy now, mostly."  
  
"He's changed huh? Well, that's good."  
  
Lorelei could see that her daughter had some kind of feelings for a certain guy who slept in the other room. She just hoped that whatever happened it didn't end up hurting her daughter some more. She had really been through enough.  
  
They talked some more about small stuff. Lorelei had something big to tell her daughter but she was unsure of how she would react. She decided to wait until the next day. After all it was getting pretty late, or early depending on how she looked at it and her daughter had fallen asleep.

---

---

---

---

---  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter kind of sucks, I'm just having a hard time with this story lately. I know where I'm going but I'm unsure of how to get there. Please review.


	15. News

I still don't own anything but my thoughts...

Thanks again for the reviews. Now what I really need is opinions and ideas or even criticism.

**CHAPTER 15  
**  
The next morning Rory and Lorelei woke up to the very appealing smell of coffee and food. They both got up and got dressed as fast as they could before heading towards the aromas.

There, standing in front of the stove was Tristan. He was making some eggs and pancakes with bacon and sausages. The table was set for three and on it there was a pot of coffee and a jug of orange juice.

"This is what I like to wake up to in the morning. Hi there Tristan. Or should I call you Mr. Cook?" Lorelei greeted him with a big smile.

"Well, good morning you two. Sleep well? I thought you'd be hungry so I made some breakfast."

"It sounds and smells great Tris. Thanks again for the surprise, I really needed this." Rory told him with a huge grin on her face.

"It's my pleasure girls. And I'm talking about the breakfast and the surprise. We're friends right Ror?"

"Of course we're friends." She smiled at him.

"I just want you to be happy and well fed."

"I am very happy but I'm starved." They all laughed at that.

There were no big conversations during breakfast, just small talk. Lorelei wanted to talk to Rory alone. It wasn't that she didn't like Tristan it's just that she didn't know him well enough and she thought Rory should hear this first.

"Well, I got to get to work. What are you two ladies doing today?"

"Mom and I are going to go for a walk so that I can show her the store and stuff. Then we'll probably just come back here."

"Okay well, I'll let you two spend some time alone. I will find something to amuse myself tonight." Tristan said to them.

"Tristan, don't stay away because of us. We're having a movie night tonight and we'd love it if you joined us." Rory looked at him with that little pout. Hearing those words made him really happy. He knew how much the movie nights meant to her and her mother and it was really special for him to be invited.

"Thanks Ror. Of course I'll be here. See you later. You two have fun, but stay out of trouble."

"Later bible boy." Lorelei said after him. She just couldn't help but use the nickname. Tristan was a great guy and she could really see the sparks between him and her daughter.

"Earth to mom!!" Rory said with a laugh.

"Huh? What sweetheart?"

"Well, aren't we going now? I wanted to show you around, are you coming?"

"Actually Ror I thought we could talk some more before leaving the apartment."

"Okay mom lets sit down. You look a little worried, what's going on?" Rory was getting kind of worried.

They both sat on the sofa. Neither one said anything. Rory was waiting for her mother to finally say something. Lorelei just didn't know where to begin.

"Mom, what's going on? Is someone sick? Come on say something." She just had to break the silence she couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't even know if it's something that important that I have to tell you. Either way I think you'd be mad if I didn't tell you."

"Just tell me already will you? What's this about?" 

"It's about Jess actually. After he came to see you at Yale he went to New York and he met a girl."

"Oh, okay. Anything else?" she asked a little worried.

"Yeah there is. One week ago she found out she's pregnant and now he's moving back home with her."

"Where's home mom?"

"London, hun."

"Oh! When does he leave? Has he left already?"

"They move next week. I'm sorry hun. Are you okay with this? Should I have just not told you?"

"No mom I'm glad you told me. It's nice that he's moving on. I did love him though and in some way he'll always be special to me but he's in the past. I came to North Carolina to put the past behind me and Jess moving on just makes it that much easier."

"You're taking this rather well sweetie. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"It's a little strange and a little soon but I think I'm going to get used to it. I've never really seen Jess with a real girlfriend except for me. Hopefully for that girl he doesn't run away." Those last words came out kind of harshly.

Even though it had been months and all it still hurt that he had just left like that without a word. Now he was moving on with someone who wasn't her and they would be living together. It all made her feel like she hadn't meant that much to him after all.

"He did care about you Ror. It's just that it didn't work out between the two of you." Lorelei tried to reassure her daughter.

"Whose fault is it that it didn't work out huh? It's Jess' s fault, not mine." Rory was upset but she didn't know why. She didn't have feelings for Jess anymore so why even care?

"I never should have told you. Now I've upset you. This is supposed to be a happy three days." Lorelei felt really bad for her daughter. When would she be happy again?

"No mom I'm glad you told me. It just tells me that it's okay to move on now. I can start living my life without feeling guilty about what Jess or Dean may feel."

"Now that's my Rory talking. So what do we do for fun? We could run around this building and knock on all the doors and then run away before they answer. What do you say?" Lorelei was getting a little excited.

"I think we shouldn't. Unless your idea of fun is getting arrested."

"Ooh by cute police officers?" there was a hint of mischief in Lorelei's voice.

"You're really hopeless mom. I think we should go for that walk around town now."

"Okay then. But you're no fun." Lorelei finally agreed.

{}{}{}

They left the building and headed for the bookstore. Rory showed her all around the different departments before finally settling at a table for a cup of coffee.

They were deep in conversation when a certain blonde haired, blue eyes, hottie came to sit with them. He asked them what they had been up to and Rory told him all about Jess and his new girlfriend. At the mention of her ex-boyfriend Tristan couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous again. Not only had he been jealous when his Mary had slept with Dean but now he was jealous of the feelings she had had for her other ex. He knew that the chances of that girl ever having those kinds of feelings for him were slim and that really broke his heart

"So Ror, how do you feel about Jess moving on like that?" He asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"Actually it hurts a little but at the same time it kind of makes me happy. Now I know that it's okay for me to move on too."

He smiled at her then. He deeply wished that he would be the one she'd move on with.

"Glad to hear that. Anything I can do?" He had a gleam in his eyes when he asked this. A guy could hope right?

"Tristan when do you finish work today?" Lorelei asked him. She had a little plan in mind.

"Well, I cold finish up pretty soon. Why do you want to know?" He was a little scared by the tone in her voice.

"I was looking around the apartment this morning and I couldn't help but notice of it lacks in personality. I mean sure it's really well decorated and all but it lacks warmth. It really needs a personal touch."

"Okay... And how do you advise that we change that?" He was doubting her a little.

"I say we get a camera and go have some fun. We'll take picture of fun moments and whatever and then we can use them to decorate the place. Then you'll have pictures to remind you of this week."

"Sure, I guess. Can it wait say, half an hour?" He wasn't really sure about her idea, it kind of sounded lame but it gave him an excuse to be around Rory so it was good.

"No problem. We'll just have a few more of these great beverages." She responded lifting her cup of coffee.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Try not to miss me too much when I'm gone." He looked straight at Rory when he said this. Then he walked away with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Wow, I can't believe what I just saw." Lorelei exclaimed as soon as Tristan was out of earshot.

"Oh, and what exactly is it you think you saw, or do I even want to know?" She just knew that look in her mothers eyes.

"There were so many sparks flying around this room to start fireworks."

"What exactly are you talking about mom?"

"Bible Boy has feeling for you. It is so obvious when he looks at you."

"Are you completely nuts? He was the biggest flirt in high school. I don't think he feels that way about me. It's just the way he always looks at girls." Rory just couldn't believe her mother.

"Rory sweetie, how long have you been staying in North Carolina?

"1 ½ months why is it important?" she just had no idea where he nut of a mother was going with this.

"How many dates had this flirt had in the last 1 ½ months?"

"None. Why is this important again?" There was starting to be annoyance in Rory's voice.

"I think Tristan has changed a lot since his high school days. I don't think he's as sex-crazed as he was back then."

"Maybe he has changed but that's still Tristan we're talking about."

"You were talking about me Mare? How sweet?" Tristan had just heard his name mentioned and he was intrigued.

"I was just telling my mother what a pain you are, so don't flatter yourself." Rory told him with a sweet, teasing smile.

"Ow, how you wound me Mary." Tristan put his hand to his chest in mock pain.

Across the table her mother was sending her a look that simply said I'm telling you he likes you but Rory just wouldn't believe her. Why would this hot guy like a quiet girl like her? 'We are just too different types of people. I'm so not his type' Rory thought to herself as she stole a glance at Tristan.

Before heading out for their day of fun Rory excused herself to use the restroom. While she was gone Lorelei jumped on the opportunity to talk to Tristan.

"Okay Tristan I'm going to be blunt with you and I will absolutely not accept any lies from you.

"Okay Lorelei did I do anything wrong?" There was that fear of her again.

"Not yet no. Tristan, what exactly are your feelings where my daughter is concerned.?"

"Ummm... Well, rory and I are friends I guess." He responded, not really sure as to what she was getting at.

"Oh, don't you give me that we're friends crap. I see how you look at her."

"fine, fine. I have feelings for her. I've always had feelings for her but there's no way she'd ever have the same feelings toward me."

"when are you planning on telling her this?"

"How about never? I cannot deal with her turning me down. If I don't tell her things won't get weird."

"Maybe not but then you'll never get a chance to be with her and you'll never know how she might feel." Lorelei was using her best I have to convince him voice.

"I don't know Lorelei. We live in the same apartment and we'd have to face each other every day." The look on his face said it all. He was really torn about all of this.

"Tristan, I think rory should know."

"Rory should know what exactly, Tristan?" Rory had reappeared from nowhere and unfortunetly she had heard the last thing her mother had said.

"Well, ummm...."

* * *

Sorry guys... I guess you'll just have to stay tuned. Let me know what you think please. 


	16. Loosen Up

I still haven't acquired the rights to the Gilmore Girls... and probably never will.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**  
"Tristan, I think Rory should know."  
  
"Rory should know what exactly, Tristan?" Rory had reappeared from nowhere and unfortunately she had heard the last thing her mother had said.  
  
"Well, ummm.... it's ummm... you should know that I... am really happy that we are now friends." That was all he could think to say without having to tell the girl the truth.  
  
Maybe some day he'd be able to look her in the eye and tell her everything he felt and everything he thought but this moment, with her mother staring at him, was not exactly the best time. At that moment he made a promise to himself that as soon as Lorelei left North Carolina he would have a seat with Rory and tell her everything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe she wouldn't completely freak out.  
  
"That makes me happy too Tristan. It's nice to have you around." She looked him in the eye as she said that and she thought she saw complete and utter happiness in there. Was he really that happy that she was there with him? Had he forgiven her for how mean she had been towards him? The look in his eyes was so intense she just couldn't look away. They were so blue and so full of emotion. What she saw in there kind of scared her a little. It was so hard to ignore what she saw but she had to. If she was seeing correctly and he really did have feelings for her well, she had to pretend that she didn't know. There was no way that she was ready to face those feelings of his.  
  
"Olay you two, snap out of it!! As much as I'd like to see who wins this staring contest I think we should go have some fun." Lorelei made them come back to reality.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I'll go grab a camera and I'll meet you outside." Tristan told the girls as he got up and started to walk towards the electronics department.  
  
"You've got it bad, don't you kiddo?" Her mother asked her once they were alone.  
  
"What are you talking about mom?" She was trying really hard to fight the fact that her feelings for Tristan had changed dramatically.  
  
"It's okay to have feelings for him hun. If this is about Dean or Jess, it's okay to move on. You have every right to be happy."  
  
She knew that her mother was right. She had been faced with so many heartache and pain in the past and that was something that she never wanted to face again in her life. Admitting to her feelings for Tristan would just open up a whole new opportunity for her to get hurt and she had no intention of doing so.  
  
"It's not going to happen mom so could we just not talk about it anymore." "We'll stop talking about it for now but the subject is not officially closed for discussion. I think you're making a mistake by not being honest." Lorelei didn't want to see her daughter get hurt because of feelings she had chosen to keep to herself.  
  
Before Rory could say anything else Tristan reappeared camera in hand and ready to go.  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
After getting all their stuff ready they headed out the door. Their first stop was a park where they cold play like they were kids again. There were swings and slides and a huge water fountain and small swimming pool for the children. There was even a pond where you could go and feed the ducks.  
  
For Rory it wasn't hard to have fun and run around as if she was a child again. Her and her mother had spent a lot of time goofing around and having fun. Lorelei hadn't wanted her daughter to have the kind of "proper" childhood that Emily and Richard had given her. She had made sure that Rory had plenty of fun and laughter in her life. She had encouraged her many times to not be afraid to get her clothes dirty or to mess up her hair if it meant having a good time.  
  
As for Tristan it was a completely different story. Having grown up in Hartford there was no such thing as goofing around or getting dirty when trying to have fun. On this "fun" day with Rory and her mother he felt kind of out of place in the beginning but the more he watched the girls laugh and enjoy themselves the more he wanted to be a part of it.  
  
There was only one little problem, after 20 years of being "proper" how does one go about "having fun"? So as much as he wanted to join in he just decided to stand there and watch as Rory swung on the swings and as Lorelei had fun chasing some ducks around.  
  
In the midst of her fun Rory noticed that Tristan was having zero fun. She kind of felt bad for dragging him on an outing that he wasn't interested in.  
  
"Hey there Tris, you're not having fun are you?" She asked him walking up beside him.  
  
"It's not that...it's just..." how could he say this without embarrassing himself too much? What was he thinking about being embarrassed for? This was Rory Gilmore he was talking to. He knew that she was the least judgmental person he knew.  
  
"It's just that what? You didn't have to come if you didn't want to you know."  
  
"I want to be here Ror and I want to have some fun...but I'm not like you guys. I grew up in the Dugrey mansion where fun didn't exist." He told her looking into her eyes.  
  
"Was it really that awful for you?" She couldn't imagine a life without fun.  
  
"The only thing that made it semi bearable was my older sister."  
  
"Sounds like you two were close. Is she still coming for a visit? I'd really like to meet her."  
  
"We're still close but we don't get to see each other as much. She's coming sometime this weekend."  
  
"Will you tell me more about your childhood Tris?" She really meant this. She wanted to know more about this guy. Tristan knew that too because there was real concern and curiosity on her face.  
  
"Sure I will but not today. We're here to have some fun aren't we?"  
  
"You're right. I'll race you to the fountain. Last one there buys the other one lunch for the next week."  
  
She was running even before the sentence was done but he still managed to catch up to her, a little bit. Unfortunately for him he now owed her lunch for the next week. But that wasn't so bad was it? They sat on the edge of the fountain both out of breath.  
  
"Looks like you're too slow Dugrey."  
  
"That's because you cheated Mary. You started running before I even knew what was going on. I'm surprised at you Mary." There was a smile on his lips and laughter in his eyes when he said this. He was delighted that he'd have lunch with her for the next week.  
  
"You're just jealous because I won." And with that she sent a shower of fountain water on him.  
  
Tristan was a little taken by surprise but when he saw the goofy look on her face he knew that he had the get back at her.  
  
"Now you've asked for it Mary." He put his hand in the water and attempted to send her showers of it but she was already on her feet and running away from him. That got him to his feet as he went after her.  
  
He chased her around the fountain and through the trees. When she went up the slide he was right behind her. Then, just as she was nearing the fountain, he caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. As she fell he lost his footing and fell right on top of her. He was stunned. He looked down at her and saw the laughter in her eyes. She was so beautiful he just wanted to kiss her. He looked deep into her eyes, then down to her lips as he licked his own. Their faces inched closer.  
  
'This is it' Tristan thought. 'Oh no! I can't kiss her she'll freak' then came into his head.  
  
Just as their faces got even closer Tristan moved a bit so that his lips were next to her ear. "I got you Mary. I always knew that someday you'd throw yourself at my feet." He whispered in her ear. It was lame and he knew it but kissing her, as much as he wanted to, could have been disastrous.  
  
Rory just lay there under Tristan's weight wondering why he hadn't kissed her. When she had first noticed his face inching closer her first instinct was to panic but then she had remembered the kiss on the piano bench and how good it had been, before she had burst into tears that is. Maybe he just didn't want to kiss her.  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
This whole time, Lorelei had been watching her daughter with Tristan and had taken pictures without them even knowing. She couldn't believe how good they looked together and how much fun they had when in each others' company. The attraction between the two was so obvious to her. She saw as well as knew how much the guy cared for her daughter but Rory could be so blind sometimes. She had to find a way to convince her daughter to listen to what her heart was saying. Deep down though she knew that she couldn't do anything. The girl would just have to realize things for herself.  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
After another hour of playing in the park and taking two full rolls of pictures the trio headed to the apartment to have some dinner and their movie night. As a surprise Tristan had bought Rory a copy of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. He knew how much she liked that movie and seeing her so happy was just so great. When he gave her the surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"How did you know I like this movie so much?" She asked him a little surprised.  
  
"You told me once when we were at Chilton. We were have an actual conversation about movies and you mentioned it."  
  
"And you remembered even after all this time?"  
  
"Of course I did. It was one of our only civilized moments, how could I forget?"  
  
"You really have changed haven't you? You're being so sweet!"  
  
She hugged him again. Only this time it was more of a 'I just wanted to hug you' type of hug.  
  
It was just a regular movie night except for the fact that Tristan was there with them. There was nothing strange about his presence though, not uncomfortable at all. In fact it was like he had been a part of their movie nights forever. All three of them watched Willy Wonka to the end but half way through movie number two Rory fell asleep with her head on Tristan's lap. It was unbelievable how close they had become in just a month. By the end of the second movie Tristan was asleep also. They were now lying down on the sofa comfortable in each others arms. It was so cute and they looked so comfortable that Lorelei left them there. Maybe it would make them realize what they were feeling and make them deal with it.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is the end of chapter 16. This story is much longer than I thought it would be and it will probably be much longer still. Coming up soon...Tristan's sister... and another important conversation for Rory and Lorelei. I have a little question for you guys...in the show did Tristan really have a sister or is it unknown? I don't really remember if they mentioned much of his family. Once again please review, criticize or whatever. 


	17. Seeing it

Same disclaimer.....

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**  
When Tristan woke up the next morning he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Asleep in his arms was an angel, by the name of Rory Gilmore. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. All of it made him unbelievably happy but he didn't know how she would react upon waking up in his arms. He didn't wan this moment to even end. Just watching her sleep was enough to keep him glued to the sofa for the rest of his life.  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
Rory was suddenly aware of someone watching her sleep. She knew she wasn't in her bed because it wasn't as comfortable. Unsure as to what she should do she just kept her eyes closed hoping to fall asleep again only to wake up and be alone. Then, just as sleep was starting to re-fog her mind she realized that there was something quite heavy around her waist. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to reveal two deep pools of blue. Groggily she looked at the face next to her and whispered a sleep-filled good morning.  
  
Nothing had really registered in her mind just yet. The feeling of being watched, the arm around her waist, the deep- blue eyes...Oh my God!!! She jumped up from the sofa, suddenly very much awake.  
  
Stealing a quick glance at the spot where she had been lying just seconds ago she saw Tristan looking up at her with the famous smirk on his lips.  
  
"I knew you just couldn't resist me Mary." He said as a way to lighten the mood.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Bible Boy. This would never have happened had I not been so exhausted."  
  
"No need to make excuses Mary I always knew you had a thing for me."  
  
A rosy color went to her cheeks as he said this and even though she tried her hardest to hide it from him it definitely didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"You know I'm just teasing right? It was nothing but sleeping anyway. Friends can sleep next to each other without anything getting weird right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. I just wonder why my mom didn't wake me."  
  
Tristan smiled at this. He knew why Lorelei had let them sleep there. She had wanted to get a reaction out of Rory. Unfortunately it probably wasn't the reaction she had hoped for because Rory didn't seem too pleased. That sleeping next to her had only made him want her more than he already did, as if that was possible.  
  
Just as Tristan was getting up Lorelei walked into the living room. She noticed that there had been no changes to the 'couple's' attitudes towards each other so she assumed that her little scheme hadn't had the results she had been hoping for.  
  
"Good morning you two. Sleep well?" She asked looking at her daughter with a little grin on her face.  
  
"Actually mom it was great. You wouldn't imagine the things you can do on a sofa." The comment kind of surprised Rory when she said it but she knew that it would shock Lorelei even more. She didn't even wait to hear what her mother had to say. She left to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
Both Tristan and Lorelei looked after her in a sort of shocked silence. Then they both looked at each other with the same surprised expressions on their faces.  
  
"I think she's a little pissed at me." Lorelei told Tristan. They both agreed that it was probably so. Rory was mad at her mother for not waking her up and for letting her spend the night on a sofa with Tristan.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen. The coffee's probably brewed already thanks to the timer on the coffee machine. Help yourself to whatever you want for breakfast."  
  
But Lorelei had a little secret errand to run while the others got ready. She just hoped she'd be back before they realized she was gone.  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
The trio met in the kitchen for some breakfast. Lorelei had just gotten in the door when Rory stepped out of her room. Thankfully she didn't ask any questions.  
  
Lorelei had something to talk to Rory about and it couldn't really wait. She knew that this topic could be addressed in front of Tristan so as soon as they were all seated with their coffee and croissants she decided to attack the subject.  
  
"Sweetie, I know it's early in the morning and this is probably not your idea of breakfast conversation but I have to talk to you about something." Lorelei started.  
  
"Okay mom. What's going on it sounds important."  
  
"Well, it is. I know it's like just mid July and stuff but school starts in a month an a half and I was just wondering what you were going to do about Yale?" This was probably a sore subject because it would mean coming back home but she thought her daughter had to face the facts.  
  
"I hadn't even thought about it all mom. I mean, it's school and I absolutely love school and need to finish school but if I go back it'll mean going back home."  
  
"You can't avoid going back to school because you have to follow your dreams but will you come back this semester or will you change schools or will you just come back home?" "I haven't really thought of it all mom... I think I need to think about it all." There were tears coming to her eyes now. She had never been so confused about her education in her life.  
  
"Rory, if I can say something?" Tristan said unsure of how she'd react if he gave her his opinion.  
  
"Sure Tristan, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I think you should go back to Yale this fall. Going to College always meant so much to you and you shouldn't let anything that's happened ruin it all for you." It really pained him to say this. The last thing in the world he wanted was for her to leave him again. After spending almost two years away from this girl he wanted to have her in his life forever but he couldn't be selfish anymore, she had to live her own life.  
  
"College is my dream Tristan but I don't know if I'm ready to go back. It's not so much because of Dean...it's more about growing up and changing my life."  
  
"Hun, you don't have to decide right this minute you know. There's still at least a month."  
  
"I know, thanks mom, thanks Tris."  
  
The phone rang then. Surprisingly the phone call was for Lorelei, unfortunately it was bad news. They needed her back in Stars hollow at the inn. Michel had fallen and hap broken his leg and his arm, which meant that he couldn't go to work, and they had nobody to replace him.  
  
"Sorry hun looks like I'm going to have to leave a little earlier than was planned."  
  
"But we were having so much fun, I don't want you to go yet."  
  
"I know Sweets, but we'll see each other again soon."  
  
"Fine, I'll go get your stuff."  
  
Lorelei took this little opportunity to have a little chat with Tristan before they left for the airport.  
  
"Thanks a lot for this Tristan. Rory will definitely remember this forever. Don't forget that you have to tell her how you feel because if you wait too long it might be too late."  
  
"I know, I'll tell her soon. Maybe even tomorrow or something. I'm glad that you came for a visit. It was nice to have some real fun for once." Tristan really meant that. Having Lorelei around for just a day had helped him see what kind of fun he could have. It also helped him get closer to Rory and see what kind of person she was.  
Tristan drove Lorelei to the airport and walked them inside. He said his goodbye to Lorelei and then gave her a chance to say her goodbyes to her daughter by herself.  
  
"Ror, I'm gonna miss you kiddo, you know that right?"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too mom."  
  
"Just promise me one thing okay? Don't be afraid to look in your heart and to acknowledge what is in there."  
  
"Okay mom, whatever you say." Rory pretended that she had no idea what her mother was talking about but she knew full well that she meant her feelings for Tristan.  
  
"Bye Ror, see you soon I hope."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
They were hugging each other tightly with tears shining in their eyes neither wanting to let go. Finally final boarding was called and the hug had to end.  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
Tristan's heart broke when he saw Rory's tear streaked face. He knew that it would be hard for her to say goodbye to her mother but hated to see her cry. He took her into his arms and gave her a hug while stroking her hair.  
  
"You know it's going to be okay right?"  
  
"Yeah it's just that she wasn't supposed to leave today. We were supposed to have another day together."  
  
"I know but you'll see her again soon. I promise."  
  
"I know. So what did you think of my mother?"  
  
"Your mom is great Rory. Now I know where you get everything. You two are so much alike. It was great having her here."  
  
"She is great isn't she? Which I guess means that I'm great too huh?"  
  
"That you are Rory Gilmore." There was something in his eyes when he said those words that she just couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"I can tell she liked you too."  
  
"Well, what can I say but who van resist the Dugrey charm?" "You're hopeless!!" she aid as she playfully hit his arm. With that little conversation he had managed to cheer her right up.  
  
Their drive back to the apartment was spent in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was actually kind of comfortable. It was during that drive that Tristan decided that he would tell her everything that night over dinner.  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
Back in her room Rory noticed an envelope on her bed that hadn't been there before. Upon closer inspection she realized that there were two and that they were picture envelopes. Attached to the first was a note that read.  
  
_Rory,  
  
These are the pictures of us during our fun day. I had them developed at the one-hour photo place this morning when you got ready. I thought you'd want to see the ones of you and Tristan. Actually I thought you needed to see them.  
  
Love ya_

_Mom_

{}{}{}{}  
  
She took out the first pile and it was so obvious that her mother had arranged them so that she could see the ones she needed to see first. There were really great pictures of her and Tristan. She couldn't believe the poses her mother had gotten them in. the first one was of her and Tristan when he had tackled her to the ground. She saw something on his face that she had never noticed before. She didn't know exactly what that look meant but she wanted to know. The second picture was of the two sleeping on the couch together. She had to admit they looked good together. The third was a little more sneaky of her mother. It had been taken this morning while she slept. Only in this one Tristan was awake and he was watching her sleep. Although she should have been a little freaked out by the whole thing she couldn't hep but notice the expression on Tristan's face. He looked extremely happy. It was as if he was so content with just watching her sleep. Looking at the pictures again she noticed that her expression mirrored Tristan's perfectly. She knew then that she had to go talk to him.  
  
Rory was approaching the living room with the stack of picture ready to show them to Tristan and to get his reaction.  
  
"Tris, can I talk to you for a min..." she started just as the doorbell rang.  
  
They both ran to the door to see who it could be. Tristan reached it first and opened the door to reveal a gorgeous blonde.  
  
"Hi Tris!" she said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Katherine!!!!"

* * *

Sorry guys but that's the end of chapter 17. I'll have chapter 18 for you soon. Reviews... 


	18. Katherine

**I still don't own GG...**

Huge thanks to all the reviewers. It's great to see what others think, even the bad (as long as it's constructive).

* * *

****

Recap Chapter 17:

She took out the first pile and it was so obvious that her mother had arranged them so that she could see the ones she needed to see first. There were really great pictures of her and Tristan. She couldn't believe the poses her mother had gotten them in. the first one was of her and Tristan when he had tackled her to the ground. She saw something on his face that she had never noticed before. She didn't know exactly what that look meant but she wanted to know. The second picture was of the two sleeping on the couch together. She had to admit they looked good together. The third was a little sneakier of her mother. It had been taken this morning while she slept. Only in this one Tristan was awake and he was watching her sleep. Although she should have been a little freaked out by the whole thing she couldn't help but notice the expression on Tristan's face. He looked extremely happy. It was as if he was so content with just watching her sleep. Looking at the pictures again she noticed that her expression mirrored Tristan's perfectly. She knew then that she had to go talk to him.  
  
Rory was approaching the living room with the stack of picture ready to show them to Tristan and to get his reaction.  
  
"Tris, can I talk to you for a min..." she started just as the doorbell rang.  
  
They both ran to the door to see who it could be. Tristan reached it first and opened the door to reveal a gorgeous blonde.  
  
"Hi Tris!" she said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Katherine!!!!"

**Chapter 18**

Rory stood by and watched as Tristan hugged the beautiful blonde girl at their door. She could feel the jealousy boiling in her veins. Who was this girl and why was she at her door? It was funny how at the exact moment that she was about to go talk to Tristan about her feelings another girl would show up at the door. She didn't have much of a choice but to hold off telling him that was if she ever did now. Disappointed, and a little sad Rory went to her room.  
  
"You look really good Tris. I think it's been way too long."  
  
"What are you doing here Kat? You weren't supposed to be here before next weekend."  
  
"Well, little brother, I decided to take some extra time off and come sooner. So, what's going on?" "Not much, I want you to meet someone. This is..." As he turned around he noticed that Rory was no longer behind him. "Rory? Where'd she go?" He couldn't imagine why she'd just leave.  
  
"If you're talking about the girl who was at the door with you she went to that room there." Katherine said pointing to Rory's bedroom.  
  
"Anyway, that girl was Rory Gilmore. She left Stars Hollow a little over a month ago and now she's staying with me for a while."  
  
The Rory Gilmore? Are you talking about YOUR Mary? As in the girl who stole your heart back at Chilton?"  
  
The girl couldn't believe what her brother was telling her. Back in high school he had told her all about the new girl, the Mary that he was in love with. He had spent many nights telling her how much he wanted to go out with her and how she just wouldn't give him the time of day. She remembered the night of Madeline's party when he had gotten home and told her about the kiss and how she had ran away. The only time she had ever seen her brother cry over a girl was the day he had come home from school with tears in his eyes because she had told him that she hated him.  
  
"The one and only. She came here looking for a job and the manager at the store hired her while I was away, then I offered her the spare room and she took it."  
  
"Have you told her how you feel?"  
  
"No I haven't. I plan on telling her though but not yet. The timing has to be perfect."  
  
"Don't wait too long you might miss out on something really special." She was scared that he'd wait too long and that she'd find someone else.  
  
"Come on I'll introduce you."  
  
Rory was sitting on her bed looking at the photos. She was so glad that she hadn't had the chance to tell him anything. Now she knew that it was a mistake and that she could never say anything. How could she have been so stupid to think that there was absolutely nobody in his life? After all he was Tristan, hot Tristan, good kisser Tristan. She just liked him so much. What didn't make sense to her was that for the last month he hadn't gone out on any dates and he hadn't mentioned that blonde and now there was this beautiful woman in their apartment and...she just didn't want to think about it anymore. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She just knew that it was he.  
  
"Rory can I come in? There's someone I'd like for you to meet." His voice said from the other side of the door.  
  
Did she really want to meet this girl? Maybe she should pretend to be asleep. She couldn't do that; she just had to know what was going on. "Come in."  
  
The door to her room and in walked Tristan followed by the girl.  
  
"Rory, I'd like you to meet my sister Katherine. Kat, this is Rory"  
  
"Your sister? Umm, hi." Wow! Wasn't this embarrassing?  
  
"Yeah my sister, what did you think Ror?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know..."  
  
"Hi Ror. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Okay girls how about some coffee."  
  
"Sure Tris." The girls said in unison.  
  
"I'll go make some and I'll meet you in the living room."  
  
The girls sat on the sofa getting to know each other a little more. Rory told her about her life in Stars Hollow. She told her about going to Chilton and about her grandparents. It was unbelievable how comfortable she felt with this girl. It was the first time she had ever met her and she already felt like she'd known her forever.  
  
"...all we saw was Tristan's bare butt as he was running away from the dog." That was the conversation Tristan heard when he walked back into the living room. Both of the girls were laughing so hard they were almost crying. He just knew that this wasn't the first embarrassing moment Kat had told Rory about. Would he ever hear the end of this?  
  
"Okay girls, enough talking about me. I know I'm everyone's favorite subject but those embarrassing moments are off limit k?"  
  
"Awww, poor wittle Tristan is embarrassed. It's ok Twistan." Kat said to her brother making all sorts of weird faces.  
  
The trio spent a few hours drinking cup after cup of coffee and talking about all kinds of different things. Rory heard more about Tristan's childhood and how he had been close with no one in his family but Kat. Kat told her more about the crazy days of Tristan Dugrey and about the millions of girls who'd always call their place for him.  
  
Rory learned a lot that night. She could really see the love the siblings shared and it made her smile. Tristan had grown up so much in the past two years. She knew without a doubt now that the old Tristan who would have went out with every girl in class and who would have "hooked up" with just as many girls didn't exist anymore. She could see that even though he could still be just as flirtatious that he was more serious. She liked the new Tristan more but she was happy that he still teased her and still flirted with her.  
  
"Okay you guys I think I'm going to go to bed." Rory said when she noticed it was now 2am.  
  
"So am I but we have got to spend some more time together. Are you working tomorrow?" Kat asked Rory.  
  
Tristan couldn't believe what his sister was saying. She didn't even know Rory and she wanted to spend time with her? This kind of scared him. Sure it was cool that his best friend –his sister- wanted to get to know the woman he loved but what if she told her too much?  
  
"I'm off tomorrow actually. What did you have in mind Kat?"  
  
"We could go shopping."  
  
"Sounds good. 'Night Kat, 'Night Tris."  
  
"'Night Ror, sweet dreams" (of me) Tristan thought to himself.  
  
Once Rory was out of earshot Kat turned to Tristan.  
  
"You have to tell her. You two would make the absolutely best couple in the world. I think she'd be really good for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Too bad she doesn't feel the same way right?"  
  
"How can you say that? I could see the emotions in her eyes. She totally has feelings for you. I think I even saw jealousy in her eyes earlier when I got here and you gave me a hug."  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?"  
  
"'Night little brother."  
  
With that she walked into his bedroom and closed the door leaving him to sleep on the sofa.  
  
{}{}{}{}  
  
Kat woke Rory at 10 the next morning. The girl wanted to go to the mall as soon as possible. Reluctantly Rory got up and went in the shower but not before having at least 2 cups of coffee. Tristan was nowhere to be seen which probably meant that he was gone to work already.  
  
After putting on a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater and tying her hair in a ponytail Rory was ready to go.  
  
The two girls went to practically all the clothing stores looking at the jeans and pants and shirts. They picked out outfits to try out and headed to the change rooms. Rory tried on a black skirt with a red tank top and walked out of the room to show Kat.  
  
"That looks absolutely great and it's perfect for tonight." Kat said examining the outfit. The skirt was almost a mini and the tank top was pretty plain but it fir her perfectly.  
  
"Thanks, I think so too. Perfect for tonight? What's tonight?" Rory asked her kind of confused.  
  
"I thought we'd go out tonight. The last time I was here Tristan and I went to this dance place and we had a blast. We have to go there tonight."  
  
"Okay, but I'm not 21 yet, I can't get in everywhere."  
  
"No worries, this place is 19 and over."  
  
"Sounds good. I have lots more to try on so I better get going then." Rory said as she headed back into the change room to try on more clothes.  
  
When the girls walked out they both had a pile of clothes that they wanted to buy. Rory had almost forgotten that she couldn't afford so many clothes.  
  
"I have to start eliminating some of these. I can not afford all of this."  
  
"Nonsense Ror. Give me that black skirt and tank top and it'll be my gift to you."  
  
"I can't let you do this Kat. I'll just put these black pants and this blue shirt back on the rack." She had already stepped closer to the rack when Kat stopped her.  
  
"I insist Ror. Get the pants and the blue shirt and give me the skirt and tank."  
  
"Thanks Kat. I owe you."  
  
They paid for their merchandise before heading to the food court to grab a bite to eat. It was close to 4pm and Rory was exhausted. Who knew shopping would consume so much energy?  
  
When they sat down Kat decided it was the perfect timing to have a little chat with Rory about her brother.  
  
"So Ror, how do you like the new Tristan?" Kat asked in a casual tone.  
  
"I think it's really great that he's changed. It's a big difference from high school. I do know that some of it was an act back then though."  
  
"He told me a lot about you two back then."  
  
"He did? That can't be good."  
  
"I know about a certain kiss and about two PJ Harvey tickets."  
  
"Oh! You must think I'm horrible then."  
  
"Not anymore. I think you were just young and confused then. My brother wasn't exactly the nicest guy in the world."  
  
"You don't know how horrible I feel about the whole thing. I didn't really mean that I hated him; I just wanted Dean to take me back. How stupid was I?" There was a lot of regret in Rory's voice.  
  
"Not stupid just a little blind maybe. What made you come to Tristan?"  
  
"I had no idea that he was still here. It just kind of happened."  
  
"Are you happy that you did?" Kat knew that this conversation was dragging on but she didn't feel it was right to just ask her how she felt about him.  
  
"I'm glad I ran into him. We were never good friends back at Chilton but now we've become close. I don't know what would have happened to me if I wouldn't have seen him."  
  
"I think he's glad that you're here. Out of everyone at Chilton you're the one he missed the most when he left."  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Rory couldn't believe what Kat had just told her. Tristan actually missed her? Why hadn't he contacted her then? Why didn't he call or write? She knew the answer, it was always the sane answer to all her troubles: Dean. Dean had hated Tristan and didn't want her near him, he would have freaked if she would have been in contact with him. She remembered the night before Jess left. Dean had picked a fight with him. A realization hit her then. If it hadn't been for Dean she wouldn't be in North Carolina with Tristan. She guessed it kind of evened things out.  
  
"Yes I am serious. When Tristan would come home after a long day at Chilton he would tell me about Mary, the one girl who didn't throw herself at his feet. He was completely intrigued by you. To him you were everything he wanted and everything that he'd never have." The tone in Kat's voice was a little sad.  
  
"If he was really intrigued and stuff why did he have to tease me and annoy me?" She was having a hard time digesting this.  
  
"Rory, Tristan is a Dugrey. That was his way of showing you that he was interested. In case you didn't know my parents didn't exactly teach us how to show our emotions."  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" Rory didn't understand. Why did it make a difference now how Tristan had felt about her in high school?  
  
"I just thought you had to know. It also brings me to this. How do you feel about my brother?"  
  
"We're good friends. I like being around him we have fun and he understands me."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. Don't try to hide it Ror, I see the sparks between you."  
  
"I guess I can't lie then right? I do have feelings for him. As for when or if I'll tell him well, it's unknown."  
  
"What's this if? Why wouldn't you tell him?" Kat was confused. If she really cared for her brother why wouldn't she do everything possible to be with him?  
  
"Here's the thing: I'm probably going to have to leave North Carolina in the next month..."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, sorry it ends at a really bad place but if I would have continued it would be like 10 pages long. Please let me know what you think. 


	19. Feelings

I still don't own the GG...

* * *

18  
  
"Rory, Tristan is a Dugrey. That was his way of showing you that he was interested. In case you didn't know, my parents didn't exactly teach us how to show our emotions."  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" Rory didn't understand. Why did it make a difference now how Tristan had felt about her in high school?  
  
"I just thought you had to know. It also brings me to this. How do you feel about my brother?"  
  
"We're good friends. I like being around him we have fun and he understands me."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. Don't try to hide it Ror, I see the sparks between you."  
  
"I guess I can't lie then right? I do have feelings for him. As for when or if I'll tell him well, it's unknown."  
  
"What's this if? Why wouldn't you tell him?" Kat was confused. If she really cared for her brother why wouldn't she do everything possible to be with him?  
  
"Here's the thing: I'm probably going to have to leave North Carolina in the next month..."   
  
**CHAPTER19  
**  
"Did you just say that you are going to have to leave North Carolina?" Had Katherine heard right? Was this girl, whom her brother loved, walking out of his life again?  
  
"That's what I said. I have to go back, school starts in a little over a month."  
  
"Screw school. You can always transfer here. You could even take a semester off or something." Was this girl crazy? She had just told her that she had feelings for Tristan and now she was talking about leaving?  
  
"You don't understand. My life is over there. I have to continue my education at Yale, it's just how I am."  
  
"What about my brother?"  
  
"There's nothing going on between me and Tristan. I have feelings for him but he doesn't know that, and as long as I keep quiet it'll be easier to leave. I'm extremely grateful that we ran into each other after all this time and that we're good friends but I have to go back."  
  
"Even if it means not having Tristan in your life anymore?"  
  
"I know that he'll understand. Only this time it'll be different from when he left for military school. We're friends now and we can keep in touch. I can even come back for a visit or something." It would hurt her to leave him but she knew that she had to do this. She had to go see her mother, Lane and her grandparents. Her life was over there.  
  
"It's your decision but I honestly think you're making a huge mistake." Kat told her in a softer tone. Sure Tristan was her brother and the last thing she wanted was to see him hurt once again but this was Rory's decision and it would have to be settled between Rory and Tristan without Kat putting her nose into the mix.  
  
"Thanks for that...and I hope it'll be okay in the end." Katherine had managed to put a little doubt in her mind. Was this really the right decision? Sure it was...this was college and her future.  
  
"Have you told Tristan yet that you're leaving?" Kat could just imagine how he would react.  
  
"No I haven't yet. I'm no going to tonight because we're going out to have some fun and I don't want to be all sad but I will...tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea. I'll even let you two have some time alone."  
  
"Thanks Kat." Rory said as she hugged the older girl.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Back at the apartment Rory went straight to her room. She wanted to have some time to herself before she had to start getting ready to go out. Making the decision to leave again was definitely a hard one but she knew it was the right one. When her mother had brought up the subject of Yale it had surprised her because that had been the farthest subject from her mind.  
  
She had thought of all the reasons to go back and all the reasons to stay, she had even made lists but in the end she knew that it was the best thing to do. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted to go to college, back then it was Harvard but once she had decided on Yale she knew it was the right decision. She had become good friends with Paris and it was a good reason to go back. Plus Yale was closer to Stars Hollow and Hartford, which were where she could always find Lane and her mother –her best friends - and even her grandparents. Then there was Luke's. Luke had been a great part of her life and she missed him a lot. He whole life was there.  
  
On the con side of going back she had come up with a couple of things. The biggest of them, surprisingly to her, was Tristan. Spending a month with him was great. She had learned what it was like to be friends with him and she had developed strong feelings for him. Then there was Dean. If she went back she'd see more of him. She didn't really think that they'd ever be friends again and she knew that even if she was mostly over the whole thing seeing him would only bring it all back.  
  
Not knowing how Tristan felt made things easier for her because they weren't together and it wouldn't hold her back. She knew that she couldn't tell him. Telling him how she felt would only make things too complicated for the both of them and that's the last thing she wanted. She didn't want him to try and convince her to stay. Not saying a word would save the both of them a lot of heartache when she left. It was going to be so hard.  
  
The tears were threatening to flow as she thought about the feelings she had. Why was it that every time she had feelings for someone it didn't work out? Was in because her and Tristan weren't meant to be? Why couldn't she have run into him in Hartford? Why did it have to happen in North Carolina where she couldn't stay? This sucked royally.  
  
She managed to finally fall asleep. She knew that she would need a nap if she would be any fun that night.  
  
At 8 o'clock she woke up to get ready. Kat had told her that they'd be leaving at around 9:30, which gave her plenty of time to get ready. She took another shower and then started on her hair. She decided that leaving it down like she usually did was probably better because it wasn't that long and she didn't have the patience to start trying out hairstyles. Tired of her usual straight locks she opted for a soft wavy look. Since her hair was different she also made the decision to wear a little more makeup. She put on a soft gray eye shadow and light charcoal eyeliner. It was darker than what she was used to but it matched her mood. On her lips she opted for a less bold sparkly lip-gloss. With her outfit she put on Kat's black-heeled sandals. As a finishing touch she put on a silver chain with a charm of her zodiac sign and silver hoop earrings.  
  
The image in the mirror revealed a different Rory. It wasn't a look that she would wear every day but for a night out at a club it was appropriate. She just wanted to have some fun and forget everything for one night. For tonight she'd try to put Yale out of her mind.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
When Rory walked out of her room at 9:25 Tristan couldn't take his eyes off her. She was absolutely hot. To him she was always beautiful and sexy but this was different, this was hot and sexy. If only he'd had told her how he felt then he could take her in his arms and show her just how sexy she was. Maybe he could dance with her tonight at the club. That would be a great way to take her in his arms without having to tell her how he felt. It would be the perfect excuse to feel her next to him, to feel her heartbeat through her shirt, to feel her soft breath on the side of his cheek. God, how he loved her. He had to figure out a time to tell her. Maybe he'd do it tomorrow.  
  
"WOW! You look great Ror."  
  
"Thanks Tris, so do you." She whispered as she felt the slight blush come to her cheek.  
  
"Such a modest girl, you don't have to blush Mar, you always look good."  
  
That comment only got her face even redder. She hated how she couldn't control anything around him. Why was he making her feel this?  
  
"So, is Kat ready?" rory asked him to change the subject.  
  
"You don't know Kat, she's so slow when it comes to getting ready to go out. We might as well sit down."  
  
They both sat on the sofa in silence waiting for Kat. Finally at 9:45, after waiting an extra 15 minutes Kat emerged from the bathroom ready to go.  
  
Once at the club the trio made their way to the bar and then to a table. The music was good but none of them felt like dancing yet. Then after a few faster songs a slow one came on. Tristan turned to Rory and was about to ask her to dance when a strange guy beat him to it. At first Rory was confused but for fear of hurting his feelings she reluctantly agreed to dance.  
  
Tristan was disappointed and not to mention green with jealousy but he knew that he'd have his chance to dance with her. Unless of course that guy decided that he wanted to dance with her all night. He knew that Rory wouldn't though. He took this as the perfect opportunity to have a talk with his sister.  
  
"Kat, you know you're my favorite sister right? And you know that I love you and that I'm really glad you're here right?" He started with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Ok little brother, first of all I'm your only sister and second of all how could anyone not love me, but I know that tone, what do you want?" She had grown up with the guy, as if she wouldn't know that tone and that look.  
  
"Well, you see, I kind of want to have some time alone with rory tomorrow, if you don't mind??" he looked away when he said this.  
  
"And why is that might I ask?" She had a feeling that she already knew the answer but she decided to ask anyway.  
  
"I think it's time for me to tell her how I feel."  
  
"Great, I can manage to stay away for the evening." She knew that Rory was planning on leaving but maybe if Tristan told her how he felt she'd decide to stay.  
  
"Actually you can stay at the apartment, I'll take her to dinner. Thanks Kat, it means a lot." At that exact moment the song ended and rory appeared at the table.  
  
"So Ror, how was the dance? Was it hot?" Tristan asked her with a smirk to hide the jealousy he really felt.  
  
"Next time, please don't let me do that. I didn't even know the guy and he put his hand on my butt and then he called me sweetheart."  
  
"What a pig! I have a solution. How 'bout we dance every single slow dance just so that he doesn't ask you again?" Tristan asked with his most charming smile. This was just the excuse he needed to hold her in his arms.  
  
"Thanks Tris." She hoped her smile didn't reveal just how psyched she was that she'd dance with him all night.  
  
Suddenly a slow song came on and Rory grabbed his hand. The made their way to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Rory suddenly felt so safe and comfortable that she put her head on his shoulder. This was by far the best moment they had ever shared. His arms made her feel like everything in the world was okay, it made her forget where she was and what had happened in the past. The only thing on her mind as they danced was the warm fuzzy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She had fallen in love with Tristan Dugrey. Another thing hit her then. She was going to leave this behind. She was in love with someone and once again it wouldn't work out. She quickly put it out of her mind and decided to leave in the moment.  
  
The moment lasted all through the song. Tristan loved the feel of her head on his shoulder. It felt so natural to hold her in his arms. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when he'd be alone with her and she'd finally hear that he loved her. He decided this was the time to ask her out to dinner.  
  
"Rory, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" this was said in a whisper in her ear.  
  
"I'd love to Tristan, there's something I want to talk to you about." She was glad that he'd asked her out, it would give her the opportunity to tell him her plans for Yale.  
  
The song ended and Kat joined them on the dance floor for some dancing. The trio spent the rest of the night dancing to all the fast songs and then Kat would dance with different guys during the slow ones while Tristan and Rory danced all of them with no one else but each other.  
  
At the end of the night they were all exhausted. Nobody protested when they decided to head straight for bed.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
the next day Tristan went off to work and Kat joined him at the store. She just knew that rory needed some time on her own before going out with Tristan. She thought a lot about what she was going to say to him and she knew it would be hard. As much as she loved him she couldn't change her mind. She had to do this for herself.  
  
At 7:15 on the dot Rory and Tristan headed off to the restaurant. He had decided to take her out to a semi formal restaurant where they served some of the best Italian meals in the state. During the meal they made small talk neither one ready to say what they had come to say. When dessert was served Tristan looked at her, she was so beautiful, then he remembered that she had wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Ror, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her looking deep into her eyes.  
  
The question kind of got her off guard. How did he know that she wanted to talk to him? Oh yeah, she'd told him when he had asked her to dinner. Suddenly she didn't know how to tell him. How was she supposed to start? What was she supposed to tell him exactly?  
  
"Hey rory, are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right?"  
  
"God, Tris, I don't know how to start." She could feel the tears coming to her eyes but she held them back.  
  
Looking across the table at her Tristan took her small hand in his. This was worrying him, why did she have tears in her eyes?  
  
"Take your time okay? We have all the time in the world right?"  
  
"No we don't...Tristan...ummm...I have to leave North Carolina..."

* * *

I'm gonna be mean and end it now...sorry! I have to go to work now and I can't finish just yet. Was it too rushed? What'll happen next? Will he tell her? Can he make her change her mind? Tell me what you think! :) 


	20. the Hardest Thing

Okay this is chapter 20...I know some of you were mad at the way the last chapter ended and I'm sorry but I had to leave for work and I really wanted to post before leaving...don't you just love being left hanging?

Oh yeah and I still don't own GG.

* * *

**Recap – 19  
**  
"Ror, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her looking deep into her eyes.  
  
The question kind of got her off guard. How did he know that she wanted to talk to him? Oh yeah, she'd told him when he had asked her to dinner. Suddenly she didn't know how to tell him. How was she supposed to start? What was she supposed to tell him exactly?  
  
"Hey Rory, are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right?"  
  
"God, Tris, I don't know how to start." She could feel the tears coming to her eyes but she held them back.  
  
Looking across the table at her Tristan took her small hand in his. This was worrying him, why did she have tears in her eyes?  
  
"Take your time okay? We have all the time in the world right?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 20  
**  
"No we don't...Tristan...ummm...I have to leave North Carolina..." she was trying so hard not to cry but she knew that her eyes were full of tears so she concentrated on the candle in the middle of the table.  
  
"Rory look at me. What do you mean you have to leave North Carolina? Is everything okay at home? Did I do anything? You've got to tell me more than that." He couldn't believe this. Sadness and anger took over him. What was going on here?  
  
"I have to go back to Yale Tris. It's nothing you've done; actually you've been great. It's just something I have to do."  
  
"When do you leave?" He wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear her answer to that.  
  
"Well, since it's like July 20th now and school doesn't start before August 30th I think I should probably leave around August 20th. Like that I have some time to spend with my mom and get my stuff ready."  
  
"When did you decide this? Are you sure it's what you want?" His voice was dripping with disappointment. "I made the decision last night actually. And I'm pretty sure it's what I want. School was always the thing for me. I loved my first year at Yale and I have to go back. This is my future...you do understand don't you?"  
  
"I'm not sure how I feel Ror. I mean yeah school is important but I was looking forward to having you around."  
  
"Trust me Tris, if things were different I would stay. I'm so happy that I found you again and it means a lot to me that we've become such good friends but for now it's what I have to do."  
  
"I think I get it."  
  
They sat in silence for a while both lost in thought. Tristan couldn't believe this. His Rory was leaving. Now what good would it do to tell her the truth? It would only make things worse and he knew that he had to let her go. Deep down in his heart he knew that if he told her and she decided to stay because of him that he'd spend the rest of his life thinking about what she'd given up and whether or not it was really what she had wanted. That wasn't the only problem to telling her, what if he told her he loved her and she'd stay only to resent him for missing out on her education from Yale? As much as it pained him he knew that he couldn't tell her now.  
  
"You do?" Rory was happy he didn't freak out but was a little disappointed that he didn't try to stop her.  
  
"But is there anything I can do to change your mind? You know you could always transfer here." He wasn't going to start begging her to stay he knew by the look on her face that this was hard for her to do and if he started to try and talk her into staying it would make things harder for her, he just had to respect her wishes.  
  
"I'm pretty sure my mind is made up. Trust me this isn't the way I wanted things to turn out like but it's about more than just school."  
  
"I know it's about being closer to your mom. I saw how close you two are and I understand that if you'd stay here as opposed to New Haven you'd never see her." It was the only ting he could say out loud but his mind was screaming –What about me??  
  
"Thanks Tris, you know I'll miss you right?" she smiled through her teary eyes.  
  
"We still have a few weeks. Did you want to go home now or is there anything you want to do?"  
  
"How about we have some dessert and then go for a walk in the park?"  
  
"Sure, anything for you."  
  
So they had some dessert and then headed for the park. It was the same park where they had their "fun" day. By the time they had left the restaurant it was no longer daylight, the moon was out and the sky was filled with billions of stars.  
  
Neither felt the need to say a word as they sat on the side of the fountain, Tristan with his arm around Rory's shoulders, staring up at the sky. Both were certainly thinking about what could have become of their relationship had the circumstances been different. The silence was comfortable just like they were comfortable.  
  
When they got home two hours later Rory headed straight to bed while Tristan went to find his sister. If anyone would know what to say to him it was she. He was glad that she was there now.  
  
"Hey Tris, how was dinner?" Kat asked him when he walked into his bedroom.  
  
"Dinner was great...the conversation sucked." She noticed the tears in his eyes this couldn't be good.  
  
"What happened? Did you tell her?"  
  
"No I didn't. I just couldn't tell her after hearing what she had to tell me." He sounded like a wounded little boy.  
  
"What did she tell you Tris?" she knew what it was about but she also knew that he needed to talk about it.  
  
"She's leaving Kat. She's going back home to go to Yale and there's nothing I can do about it." A single tear had fallen from his eye and he made no move to wipe it away.  
  
"You didn't try to convince her? Why not tell her how you feel? I bet that would make her stay."  
  
"You don't understand. I have to let her do this. I don't want to be the guy she put her future and education on hold for. I would hate for her to resent me for holding her back." He was sad and a little angry. Why did he have to have feelings for the girl? He should have known that this would never turn out right.  
  
"Yeah but Tris, listen to me here. What about the regrets that you might end up having? What about always wondering what could have happened between you two? What about the great future you could have together?" She knew that she was pushing it but how could she let him make that mistake?  
  
"I just can't okay. I love her too much to let her make that mistake." Tristan had been defeated. He knew that there was no way he could get what he wanted. "Whatever you say little brother." It was no use; the guy had made up his mind.  
  
"I'm going to go get some sleep. Thanks for being here as usual Kat." He hugged his sister and headed for the couch.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Rory and Tristan both spent the night staring at the sealing. Rory was hurting but she knew it was the right decision. After all if they were meant to be they would find each other again right? She knew that she loved him with all her heart and it would absolutely devastated her when the time would come to say goodbye but she had to do it. As much as this goodbye would hurt she knew that a relationship with Tristan, or anyone else for that matter could be even more painful.  
  
She knew that this wasn't only about going to school and being close to her best friends. It was also a little bit about being afraid of her feelings and what could eventually happen. None of her relationships had ever worked in the past, why would this one ever be different? She had to do this for herself, both for her future and to save her heart from the probability of it being broken again. Would this fear consume her life forever? Would it be the reason that she'd stay alone for a long time?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
In the living room Tristan was finally letting the tears flow. He wasn't one who cried a lot but at a time like this he had to let it out. His heart was breaking and had been since Rory had told him about moving away. What was he going to do without her around all the time? He was so used to seeing her everyday. Who would he make breakfast for? Who was he going to have movie nights with? Who would he share his days with? Would he ever be able to forget about her smile and her blue eyes, or the way she blushed every time he'd flirt with her? Maybe the thing to do was to return to being the "old Tristan". He'd just have to start dating other women again...it would take his mind off Rory for a while at least. He cried himself to sleep that night thinking about her beautiful smile and her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
It was incredible how time flew by quickly. It had already been a month since Rory had told Tristan that she had to go. They had spent every possible day together doing numerous things. When they weren't at work or asleep they were tied at the hip. Some nights they even slept on the sofa together but it was always just as "friends".  
  
They spent days at the mall goofing around and days at the park having some fun. He took her out to clubs on some nights but most were spent in the apartment watching movies and eating junk food. To Tristan this had been the best summer of his life. He had Rory next to him, and he should have been the happiest man on the planet but their fun couldn't last because it was now August 19th and Rory was getting in her car the next day and leaving North Carolina for good. He imagined that he'd see her at Christmas or maybe even Thanksgiving and Easter but it wouldn't be enough.  
  
He had held on to his decision not to tell her how he felt and it had been hard, especially right before Kat had left but he knew that it would end up alright in the end. Sure his heart was breaking and he was in pain but if fate had sent her there to him then why wouldn't fate bring them together again?  
  
So on this August 19th Tristan and Rory were sitting in the living room watching a movie, or more like staring at the T.V. both lost in thought. They both knew too well what tomorrow was and neither one wanted to talk about it just yet. They needed this one last night of holding each other and being near each other because in their hearts they knew it would be the last time they'd sit that way. He had his arm around her waist and she had her head on his chest, his chin was resting on top of her head so that he could smell her fruity shampoo. And they sat there, all night, saying nothing, not even moving when the movie ended. The chances were that in the morning they'd still be in that same position, just holding on to something that had never even started.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I'll stop here for now. I do realize that I rushed things along big time here but I wasn't about to start describing every single day of that last month. There would be like 5 boring chapters. Anyway, the next one will probably be the most emotional, it being her last day and all... Please review. 


	21. August 20th

Hello to all the readers. All of your reviews are grately appreciated. I love hearing what you think. This is chapter 21. This story was never supposed to be this long. They were supposed to meet again and fall in love and that was it but along the way my ideas changed and I realized that writing a story about how they meet and fall in love and everything is perfect would never have worked.

* * *

{20}  
So on this August 19th Tristan and Rory were sitting in the living room watching a movie, or more like staring at the T.V. both lost in thought. They both knew too well what tomorrow was and neither one wanted to talk about it just yet. They needed this one last night of holding each other and being near each other because in their hearts they knew it would be the last time they'd sit that way. He had his arm around her waist and she had her head on his chest, his chin was resting on top of her head so that he could smell her fruity shampoo. And they sat there, all night, saying nothing, not even moving when the movie ended. The chances were that in the morning they'd still be in that same position, just holding on to something that had never even started.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21  
**  
When Rory woke up on august 20th she was on the sofa in Tristan's arms. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to have to leave the comfort of those arms because she knew that once she did it would be for the last time. It pained her and saddened her to know that this day had arrived so quickly. In just a few hours she'd have to get in her car and leave all of this behind. Not only would she be leaving a job and a great apartment but she would also be leaving one of the biggest pieces of her heart.  
  
When she had left Stars Hollow she just wanted to get away from her old life and her problems. She had wanted to finally let go of her old life and move on. Little did she know that she'd connect with a guy that she had never gotten along with, fall in love and then have to leave him behind. In an effort to get away from her problems she had managed to cause some more for herself. One minute she was thinking that she never should have came to North Carolina and the next minute, she knew that if she hadn't, she never would have had the chance to meet up with Tristan again and to fall in love.  
  
Rory believed that it was fate that had brought her here and that it was fate that was sending her back home to her old life. Maybe it was because the feelings were a one-way thing. What if fate had decided that she should go back because Tristan didn't have the same feelings for her? She couldn't help but wonder what fate had in store for her and Tristan when she got back home. Was their fate to be torn apart and never to be together or would they someday in the future meet again. After all it had taken them almost two years from the time he had left Chilton and Hartford to the time when they had stumbled upon each other in his store. It was also fate that the store's manager had hired Rory without even knowing that Tristan and Rory knew each other.  
  
For now she would just have to follow her dreams of pursuing her education and go back to Yale. Maybe she would even forget about Tristan. Maybe he'd forget about her. Maybe they'd keep in contact. Maybe they'd get married. Maybe they'd fall in love with other people. All of the maybes kept swimming in her head. She was unsure of a lot of things. How was she supposed to know what the future held? All she did know was that this decision to go back to Yale was the best one for her.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
When Tristan awoke he found that Rory was still in his arms. She was awake but she seemed to be lost in thought. He could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew that she cherished their friendship and that it pained her to have to leave just when they had started to finally become the best of friends. To him it was more than just friendly feelings but he knew that she didn't need those feelings clouding her mind right now. Telling her would simply complicate things for her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
"Hey Ror, sleep okay?" It wasn't exactly the perfect question for this moment but he didn't know what else to say to her.  
  
"Oh, hey Tristan. I didn't really sleep that much. How about you?" She said finally looking at him.  
  
"Well, under any other circumstances I would have slept with a baby having you beside me but I didn't sleep that well either."  
  
"I guess I should probably get up huh?" the question was there but she didn't even move.  
  
"You could but you could stay here for a few more minutes right?"  
  
"I have to finish packing. I have a long drive ahead of me." She finally got up then.  
  
"I'll help. You do your room and I'll roam the apartment looking for whatever you might have forgotten." He told her as he got up from the sofa.  
  
Rory went to her bedroom and started to put her things in her bag. With all the shopping she had done with Kat and on her own she way more luggage than what she had left home with. As she was emptying her dressers she came across the stack of photos from their fun day. She had never had the chance to show them to Tristan and tell him how she felt. She would just have to keep them and cherish them. They would be her reminder of their time spent together and of the bond they had created. She suddenly had a little idea. She knew her mother always made double copies of every picture so she sat down at the desk and started to separate them into two piles. Maybe in the end she'd leave him a little something before she left.  
  
Once all packed she headed for the living room where Tristan was sitting. He had managed to fill a small duffle bag with stuff she had left around the apartment.  
  
They looked at each other neither able to speak. Their eyes said everything. He knew that the time had come, that she'd get in her car and drive away. So he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Time to go huh?" He said in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, you know?" What else was he supposed to say?  
  
"I'll miss you too Tris." She said as she looked at her feet.  
  
"I don't want this to be goodbye I might see you some time in the future but I don't know when. I'd much rather it be goodbye, I'll definitely see you later like at Thanksgiving or something."  
  
"Don't let it be two years again, you mean? After all this time we're much better friends than we were then and we'll most likely stay in touch this time. Stars Hollow isn't that far you know?" She smiled a little at this but he could still see the tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
He closed the gap between them then and hugged her tight against him. He could feel the tears fall on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, not wanting to let her go. Before letting her go he placed a small kiss on her forehead and looked at her.  
  
For the first time since she'd known Tristan, Rory could see tears in his eyes. She had no idea that he was capable of that. Actually she knew that the old Tristan would never have cried in front of her but he had changed a lot.  
  
"You better call Mary, or else I'm gonna have to hunt you down at Yale." He told her trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Maybe I'll just let you hunt me down then." She looked in his eyes again and placed a quick but sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
It took all of his willpower to not deepen that kiss with Rory. He just knew that he couldn't do that to her. It was time to say goodbye, not to tell her how he felt.  
  
"So...I guess it's time to go. Goodbye Tris."  
  
"Goodbye Mary, be careful out there."  
  
After another minute of staring in his eyes she got in her car and once again left it all behind.

* * *

AN: I decided to stop right here. There will definitely be at least one more chapter. They will both discover something that the other left for them. The chapter will mostly contain their POV and their feelings after their apart. As for more chapters, well it will all depend on you. If you decide that you want to see what happens after she goes home and what they both decide to do. I do have an idea... I'd love to know what you all think. 


	22. Gone

Hello to all the readers. I want to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed, especially those of you who have reviewed more than once. If it weren't for you guys this story would never have continued. So this chapter, and that may come after this one goes out to the reviewers. So on with the next chapter.  
  
{}{}{}{21}{}{}{}

"You better call Mary, or else I'm going to have to hunt you down at Yale." He told her trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Maybe I'll just let you hunt me down then." She looked in his eyes again and placed a quick but sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
It took all of his willpower to not deepen that kiss with Rory. He just knew that he couldn't do that to her. It was time to say goodbye, not to tell her how he felt.  
  
"So...I guess it's time to go. Goodbye Tris."  
  
"Goodbye Mary, be careful out there."  
  
After another minute of staring in his eyes she got in her car and once again left it all behind.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
**Chapter 22**  
  
Tristan watched as Rory's car drove away. He just stood there hoping it would eventually come back but it didn't. After a while he turned around and headed into his apartment. It seemed so empty without her. Ever since she had moved in with him the apartment had been filled with new sounds and new scents. It had been filled with her laughter and the sound of her singing voice when she was in the shower. The air had been filled with the scents of her shampoo and her perfume. Now as he looked around he noticed how empty it really was. The sounds were gone and wouldn't return but he was sure there was still a hint of strawberry shampoo in the air.  
  
Unable to stand being in the living room they had spent so many moments in he headed to the one part of the apartment that she had spent no time in, his bedroom. He headed for his bed where he planned on sitting and watching some television. That's when he noticed what seemed to be a photo envelope on his pillow. He picked it up and took out the stack of picture. A smile came to his lips when he looked at the image of himself and Rory lying in the grass at the park where he had tackled her.  
  
When he looked at the other ones tears came to his eyes. There in front of him were pictures of Rory and him sleeping on the sofa. They looked so peaceful. He saw the look on his face and he knew then that Rory must have seen it too when she had looked at the pictures. It kind of made him wonder why she hadn't showed him those pictures before. Why hadn't she said anything when she'd seen the feelings written all over his face? Maybe all she really felt for him was friendship and she hadn't wanted to ruin things between them by asking him about it.  
  
The rest of the stack of pictures was mostly all of them on their fun day. Rory's smile was captured on all of them. She had been so happy that day. She had even managed to get him to have some fun. Hell, what was he going to do without her around? He knew that his life would become what it had been before she had appeared in his life again. He would spend all of his time at work, he would barely go out, and he wouldn't have any fun at all.  
  
When he finished looking at the pictures he noticed that there was a piece of paper in the envelope. He saw his name in Rory's handwriting and decided to read it.  
  
_Dear Tristan,  
  
By the time you finally read this I will be on my way back home. I thought that I'd give you these pictures as a souvenir of our fun together. I really suck at saying goodbye and at writing letters so I guess in a way this is my attempt at saying what I should have said to you a long time ago.  
  
Tristan, I've fallen in love with you. There, I've said it. I think those pictures that you just looked at made me finally realize it. When did those feelings start? Well, I think they possibly started back when you first kissed me. I just never wanted to face up to them because I was afraid. Then you left Chilton and I knew that it would never happen for us.  
  
When I first saw you in North Carolina it made me so happy. I couldn't believe how much you had changed and I was so proud of you. Those feelings did come back but with everything that had happened I just couldn't act upon them. In a way I was still blind to how I felt about you. I really thought it was just friendship.  
  
Unfortunately, I faced those feelings too late. Now I'm going back to school and you're living in North Carolina. I just wanted you to know how I feel and I wanted to thank you for making me see that I could have feelings like this again.  
  
Goodbye Tristan,  
  
I will miss you so much.  
  
Love, Rory._  
  
Tristan couldn't believe what he had just read. Did this letter say that Rory loved him? Did he really read that she'd had feelings for him in high school? Tears were running down his cheeks now and he knew he couldn't do anything to stop their flow. How could he not have seen how she felt? Why hadn't he told her that he had always loved her? Maybe now he wouldn't be in this situation. He knew that eventually she would have gone back to school so really did it matter that he hadn't told her?  
  
There was nothing he could do. It was over...even though it had never even begun. He just lay on his bed thinking of her and what might have been had the circumstances been different.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Rory had been driving for nearly three hours when she finally decided to stop for some dinner. She'd been thinking about Tristan the whole way and now she just needed to stop before the tears that were threatening to fall impaired her vision. There was a small diner that actually looked like it would serve some good food. So she went to her bag to get the new book she had started the day before and headed for the door.  
  
In the diner she ordered a cheeseburger and fries with coffee of course and for dessert she had chocolate ice cream, which was Tristan's favorite.  
  
She remembered her first movie night with Tristan back at the apartment. He had bought all sorts of junk food including chocolate ice cream. When they had gotten down to the ice cream he had had a hard time sharing it with her. Instead he had bought a pint of strawberry banana for her. They had had a little ice cream fight then, smearing ice cream all over each other's faces. That memory, as well as every other one they had shared brought a smile to her face. Unfortunately, along with that smile came a little sadness when she remembered that they wouldn't share any memories anymore. She wasn't living in North Carolina anymore, she had left him there and now she wasn't with the man she loved.  
  
As she ate her burger and fries she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to at that moment. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Would he go back to dating again? He hadn't dated one single time when she'd lived with him. Did he miss dating? He'd probably have plans for the next month. It saddened her. If things would have been different she could have gone out on dates with him herself.

She wished that somehow she could have stayed in North Carolina. Back there she'd still get to see Tristan every day and they could spend some time together. Her feelings for him would have been revealed and she would actually know how he felt. Deep down she knew that she had to get back home. School was important to her, her mother was important to her but there was no Tristan in Stars hollow. She also knew that he couldn't have gone with her even if she would have asked him. His life was in North Carolina. He had a store to take care of and it was far from his family, which was good for him because they had never gotten along. How was she going to forget about the man she loved? It had taken her forever to forget about Dean and then about Jess, she was dreading the time it would take to forget Tristan. She didn't really want to forget about him but she knew that if she didn't she'd keed on wondering what could have been.

As a way to stop thinking about it she picked up her book and decided that it was the only thing that would help her stop thinking. But, right where her bookmark was there was also a folded up piece of paper with her name on it. She recognized the hand writing as Tristan's and wondered what it could be. When she unfolded it she realized it was a letter.

_Dear Rory,_

_ By the time you read this you'll probably be at home in Stars Hollow. I just couldn't let you leave without this letter. Ever since we met again in the bookstore I've been agonizing over how to tell you this and I never found the perfect moment before you had to leave. I didn't want to say anything once I found out you were leaving because it might have complicated things._

_ What I'm trying to say is that I am head over heels in love with you. The truth is that ever since your first day at Chilton I've known that you were deffinitly the girl for me. Weird huh since I was always annoying you and giving you a hard time? Well, it was my way of getting close to you. I knew that you'd never give me a chance and that we'd never have a decent conversation even if I tried because I was probably the biggest jerk in the world. _

_ When I kissed you at Madeline's party it was the best kiss of my life even if you ran away from me. Was I really that bad? Then when you told me you hated me it absolutely destroyed me. I do know now that it was all because of Dean and that you didn't mean it so don't feel bad okay? When I left Chilton to go to Military school it was the worse time in my life becausee it meant that I wouldn't get to see your beautiful face every day. It was during that time that I became the person I am today. I knew I had to change for my Mary...you know you'll always be my Mary right? _

_ At Military school I kept on thinking about you every single day. I realized during those months away that if I ever wanted to have a meaningful relationship with a woman that I had to change. So I have you to thank for that. Every night when I went to sleep I'd pray that someday we'd meet again and that you'd see the man I had become._

_ When I first saw you in the bookstore and you ran away I was scared that I wouldn't see you again. I was scared that you really did hate me. Living with you made me love you even more. Trust me, I didn't think it was even possible. If it weren't for you I still wouldn't even know what real fun is. I know you had to leave and I'm glad that you'll be with your mom again. I just hope that our goodbye wasn't forever._

_ I love you Mary and I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Tristan_

The tears were flowing freely by then. She couldn't believe that he had been in love with her from the moment he had met her. It all made sense to her now. He had always been around her, teasing her when he could have been with any girl in school. She just wished that fate would be on their side and that they'd find each other again someday. She was tempted to turn the car around and ehad back but she knew that it couldn't happen. Maybe once she'd finished school but not yet.

{}{}{}{}{}

**A/N: **Okay you guys this ends chapter 22. I promise it is not the end. In the next chapter we take a look at what they do once they're apart and later on we find out if they end up back together again. You didn't really think it would end so badly did you? Now you have to review and give me your opinions, please. :)


	23. Home Again

Hello everyone...I'm back!! Okay, this is chapter 23...getting close to the end, I think. Anyway, I'm so sorry this is taking forever but I'm kind of stuck. It's like I don't know what to write or how to write it. I do have a plan as to where this is going but I still have to leave you in suspense for another chapter or two.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the GG nor do I own the lyrics to Here Without You, the song belongs to Three Doors Down.  
  
In chapter **22** Rory and Tristan found out that the other has feelings for them through letters they secretly gave to the other before Rory left for Stars Hollow.

* * *

**CHAPTER 23  
**  
Here Without You  
  
A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles that separate  
  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Rory was now entering Stars Hollow. After leaving the diner where she had read Tristan's letter she had driven straight home. She couldn't wait to see her mother; she just needed to talk to someone. She desperately needed for someone to tell her that she had not just made the biggest, or second biggest, mistake of her life. If anyone could make her feel better and comfort her it was Lorelai.  
  
When she reached her place she noticed that the Jeep was in the driveway, which meant that her mother was at home, and not at the Dragonfly. She hadn't told her mom that she was coming it was supposed to be a surprise. Tears were streaking her face again and that wasn't exactly the way she wanted to face her mother so she did her best to wipe them away. Alas it didn't work too well, her eyes were puffy and red and she just looked a mess. So she took a deep breath and walked into the house. At first she didn't see anyone but she eventually found her mom asleep on the sofa. She tiptoed over to her and quietly kissed her mom's cheek. Unfortunately the kiss woke her mom up. There was a look of surprise at seeing her daughter there.  
  
"Rory? Rory? Is that my daughter? Am I just dreaming?" Lorelai exclaimed as she looked at the girl standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey mom, it's me. I'm home." She smiled a little at her mother.  
  
Lorelai got to her feet then and hugged her daughter tightly to her. It was kind of like she thought the girl would disappear if she'd let go. She had missed Rory so much and the last thing she wanted was for her to leave again.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you kiddo. But what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
  
"I had to come back fro Yale mom. School starts in two weeks you know?"  
  
"Yeah, true. So, what happened with Tristan?"  
  
"Nothing happened mom, nothing at all." The tears were threatening to fall again.  
  
"Oh hun, tell mommy what's going on. Why is my baby so sad?"  
  
"It just hurts so much mom. I've only been gone a day and I miss him so much." Tears were spilling down her cheeks again but this time she didn't try to wipe them away, she just let them come.  
  
Lorelai didn't know what to do except hold her daughter even tighter. She hated so much to see her kid in so much pain. Sure she didn't know what had happened but it couldn't be good if she was so sad. Neither said anything for a long time. They both just sat on the sofa, mother holding daughter in a bear hug, stroking her hair.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened Ror?" Lorelai asked unsure if it was the right time to ask but unwilling to sit in silence for much longer.  
  
"That's just it mom, nothing happened. I just packed up and left. We were such good friends and now we're far away from each other."  
  
"You didn't tell him how you feel did you?"  
  
"Not when I was there no, but I left him a letter when I left, as well as the pictures of us."  
  
"What did it say in said letter might I ask? Was it dirty?" Lorelai had to somehow find a way to make her daughter smile. Maybe this would get some kind of reaction out of her.  
  
"I wrote about how I feel and why I didn't tell him how I felt before leaving. And no it wasn't dirty." She half smiled at this but it still looked sad.  
  
"So, I'm guessing he didn't tell you how he really feels about you while you were there?"  
  
"No he didn't but he did leave a letter in my book telling me how he's fallen for me."  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You have feelings for him and he has feelings for you but you're still sitting in our living room in Stars Hollow instead of in North Carolina with him. Why is that Ror?" There was confusion on Lorelai's part. She just couldn't understand how two people who loved each other didn't stay together.  
  
"I'm here because I have to be mom. I have to go back to Yale. This is about my future. Besides, if Tristan and I were meant to be it will happen in the future right?" Rory desperately wanted to believe that they would in fact be together once school was over and everything but she just wasn't sure anymore.  
  
"I still think you should have told him back when you two were living together."  
  
"Yeah well, it only would have made it harder for me to leave. At least now I finally know how he felt about me all along. Imagine how hard it would have been for me to leave if we would have gotten together." Rory told her mother with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"You're right. Now lets have some fun before school starts again. We have to have some fun even if you might not feel like it right now." Lorelai knew that it would be hard for Rory to concentrate on other things besides Tristan but she had to try anyway.  
  
"Ok but first lets go to Luke's. I really missed his coffee."  
  
The Gilmore Girls headed for Luke's where they'd both spend a lot of time in the next two weeks. That night while they were watching movies the ringing of the telephone interrupted them.  
  
"Gilmore nut house. Nuttiest speaking." Lorelai was always coming up with strange ways of answering the phone.  
  
"Hi Lorelai, is Rory home?" came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh so why is it that you automatically assumed that I'm the nuttiest?"  
  
"Just a guess Lorelai. Just a guess." "Just a minute there lover boy, I'll get Rory."  
  
"Rory dear it's Mr. Lover boy for you." There was an amused smile on Lorelai's face when she saw the slight blush on her daughter's cheek. Before answering the phone Rory stuck out her tongue at her mother and headed for her room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mar, what's up?"  
  
"We were watching a movie actually. To what do I owe this phone call? If I'm not mistaken I just left North Carolina like yesterday. Miss me already Tris?"  
  
"I miss you very much Mar. I just had to call. By the way you were supposed to call right when you got there remember?"  
  
"Sorry Tris. We had to go to Luke's and then we rented movies and we ate lots of junk food and well...I guess I just forgot." That was such a lie. She hadn't forgotten to call him. She had just been avoiding it. The truth was that she had no idea what to say to him. She missed him like crazy already and no words would ever make her feel better.  
  
"You wound me Ror. I really thought I meant more to you than junk food. Then again can't come between a Gilmore and her food or coffee for that matter." Rory could here the smile in his voice when he said this. He had really gotten to know her a lot when they lived together.  
  
"I really wish you were her with me Tris. It would definitely make things more enjoyable. I miss having movie nights and talking to you about everything. I even miss your little smirk. When will I see it again?" She was trying so hard not to cry that her voice cracked a little bit.  
  
"Well, I was thinking I'd come see you in about a month or so. It would give you time to get settled in at Yale and spend some quality time with your mom. Plus I'm going to be busy at the store for a while. I will come see you though and we'll spend the whole week together I promise."  
  
"You're coming in a month? Really? You're not just pulling my leg are you? Because if you are, I will definitely have to hurt you."  
  
"You know I'd love to get my hands on your legs but I'm being serious. I'll be there in a month." She could hear the smirk in his voice and she felt her face getting crimson.  
  
"Maybe you'll get your chance someday but don't hold your breath." She threw back at him.  
  
"Someday Mar, someday."  
  
"Whatever you want to believe Bible Boy. If it helps you sleep at night you can believe what you want." There was a hint of amusement in her voice. She just loved teasing him.  
  
"So, to change the subject. How happy was your mom when you walked into your house?"  
  
"She was ecstatic that I was home but a little disappointed at the same time."  
  
"Disappointed? When she saw you? But why would she be disappointed?" "Well, you see...ummm...well... she was kind of disappointed that I hadn't grabbed myself a cutie while in North Carolina. There was this good-looking blonde guy that she just thought I would have nabbed while over there. So when I told her that nothing had happened she almost sent me back." She couldn't believe that she was saying these things to him. It so wasn't like her to talk like that.  
  
"Oh is that so? And who was that guy might I ask?" This was amusing to him. He was glad to hear all this things.  
  
"I think is first name was Evil and if I'm not mistaken his second name was Tristan. And he was really hot. The thing is I really like the guy but he's all the way over there." Her own words were making her blush but she had to say them. Sure it wasn't that serious a conversation but she meant what she was saying.  
  
"Is that so huh? Well I'm 100% positive that he likes you more."  
  
"Glad to hear it. I really can't wait to see you."  
  
"I can't wait either Mar. I promise that when I go see you we will have a real long talk."  
  
"I know we have to have a long talk but before we do we have to have lots of fun."  
  
"I got to go Mar. I'll call you soon ok?"  
  
"I don't want to hang up. You better call tomorrow."  
  
"Promise I will."  
  
"Bye Tris."  
  
"Bye Ror."  
  
When she walked back into the living room her mother was asleep. As excited as she was about Tristan coming for a visit and as much as she wanted to share the good news she didn't have the heart to wake her mom up. She just looked so peaceful all curled up on the sofa.  
  
That night, lying in her bed all she could think about was Tristan. She could still see his deep blue eyes, full kissable lips and his sexy messy hair. She remembered their days together at Chilton and how miserable he had made her life. Now she knew that all along he had just been trying to get her attention. She thought about how much it annoyed her when he'd call her Mar and when he'd lean against the locker next to hers. Then she realized that she kind of liked it when he gave her all that attention. Things would have been pretty dull had he not picked on her all the time. The next month would really be going by slowly. How was she going to make time fly by faster?  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Back in north Carolina Tristan was lying on his bed thinking about the girl who had changed everything in his life. He could remember how she'd get when he teased her. She was so hot when she was annoyed with him. Never in his life had he met a woman who understood him the way Rory did. Never in his life had he imagined that he'd ever fall in love with a woman. He didn't think he was capable of love until Rory walked into his life. Finally when he had found out that she had the same feelings for him they weren't even together. Life could certainly be cruel sometimes. He hoped and prayed that the next month would go by as fast as possible.

* * *

Ok all, Chapter 23 is finally done. I've never had so much trouble writitng a chapter. I know nothing much happened but the next chapter or two will answer all your questions. What'll happen when Tristan visits? Did the song fit in witht the story? Well, now's the time to review. Tell me what you really think. 


	24. Strange

Same disclaimer applies.  
  
Once again I want to thank the reviewers. Without all of you this story would never have been this long. I probably would have quit a long time ago. The story will be ending in a few more chapters. I just can't seem to be able to wrap it up.

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**  
It had been almost two weeks since Rory had come back to Stars Hollow. School would be starting in three days so she had decided to head to her dorm now so that she'd get a chance to unpack and get settled in before classes started on Monday. It was Friday night and she had plans to stay in and read all night. Luke and her mother had moved all of her things on Thursday so she was heading to her dorm by herself. Just as she was about to leave her mom's house the telephone rang. She just knew it could only be one person.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey there beautiful." Came Tristan's voice from the other end.  
  
"Beautiful huh? What do you want exactly?"  
  
"Just wanted to talk to you and see what you were up to tonight. Is that a crime?"  
  
"Well, I was just on my way out actually."  
  
"Where to Mary, hot date?"  
  
"Actually yes. With someone very interesting actually."  
  
"Is that so?" There was jealousy in his voice now. Was she really going out on a date?  
  
"Yep, I have a date with Mr. Salinger." She just had to laugh at this. Tristan had sounded so jealous just now. It brought a smile to her face thinking of the effect she had on him.  
  
"Lucky guy. Wish it was me."  
  
"We can go on a date in two weeks when you come for a visit. I have so much planned for us two." Her voice brightened with excitement when she thought of seeing his face again.  
  
"Yeah, about that. I have some bad news."  
  
"Oh no. Please don't tell me that you're not coming. You have to come. What's going on?"

"See, it's like this. There's this huge things with the store and I really have to take care of it. I'd let Mark do it but it has to be me."  
  
"You really are canceling aren't you?" Her whole world suddenly felt like it was falling apart. She had been ecstatic only moments ago and now he was telling her that he wasn't coming. All of a sudden she believed that they would never get a chance to be together. Fate would not let them be with each other. Maybe things just weren't meant to be at all.  
  
"It doesn't mean I won't be coming at all. It just means that it'll be longer than that. It might take until thanksgiving until I can make it, but I'll definitely try to go sooner. I'm really sorry." He knew that she was disappointed and so was he but he had responsibilities that he couldn't get away from.  
  
"I understand. Doesn't mean that I'm really all that happy about not seeing you in two weeks but I know the store needs you. Hopefully I don't want to have to wait until Thanksgiving. It's not fair though." When she said that he knew that she was pouting. She looked so hot when she pouted. It was one of her best expressions.  
  
"So, when do you go back to your dorm to move in?"  
  
"Actually that's where I was going when the phone rang. All my stuff is there I just have to go unpack."  
  
"Did you meet your roommate yet?"  
  
"Nope. She won't be there until next week. She had this thing in Europe all summer and she has to miss her first week of classes. I don't even know who she is yet."  
  
"So you'll be all alone all week huh? I guess we'll be spending a lot of time on the phone so that you don't get too lonely."  
  
"I'd like that. You better call every night. You owe for canceling your visit."  
  
"I promise I'll call every single night. You can't get enough of me huh?"  
  
"I can't even see you so your voice will have to do right?"  
  
They spent a few more minutes on the phone talking about school and the store but avoiding the fact that he wasn't coming. Neither one really wanted to hang up but after another fifteen minutes Rory knew that if she didn't leave soon she'd get caught in rush hour traffic. After all it was the last Friday before school started again and highways would be absolutely crazy. So once they had hung up she grabbed her last suitcase and headed for her car.

The drive wasn't that long but she knew that it would already be busy so she decided to stop by Luke's for a few cups of coffee.  
  
"Hey Luke."

"Oh, hey Ror, all ready to go?"  
  
"Yep, I have everything except for coffee. Can I get two cups please? It's going to be a long and busy drive, I need my caffeine."  
  
"No problem Ror. So is your mom at work?"  
  
"Yeah, she had all this stuff to take care of today. Have you noticed anything weird with her the past two days? She's acting kind of strangely and she won't tell me what's wrong. I mean she's always been a little crazy but now she's just plain weird."  
  
"She hasn't said anything to me Ror." Luke responded.  
  
"Okay, well I better go. I have to beat traffic. You know how busy the highways will be today? It's going to be nuts out there." She smiled at Luke before turning around to leave.  
  
"Be careful out there kiddo. Have fun." He could still remember her when she was a kid. Boy did time go by fast.  
  
Before starting the car and actually leaving Rory decided to give her mother a call. She had to say goodbye before heading to school. After all she wouldn't see her mom for another week or two.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Hey mom, what's going on?"  
  
"Mini-me!! Where are you exactly?"  
  
"I'm outside of Luke's. I had to stop for coffee before leaving and then I had to say goodbye to my mommy dearest."  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten about your mommy and that you were gone by now. Why are you so late?" Lorelai thought for sure that Rory would have been in New Haven by then.  
  
"Tristan called this morning, so it took a little longer than expected." Her voice had a sad tone to it that Lorelai couldn't help but notice.  
  
"What's up babe? You don't sound so happy?"  
  
"He's not coming as planned mom. Something came up with the store and now he's abandoned me and he won't be coming for like another month or maybe not until Thanksgiving, which completely and utterly sucks. Can you believe that he's not coming?"  
  
"Calm down hun. You will see him again you know. So he can't come as soon as expected. He will come for a visit soon though."  
  
Rory didn't much like the answer her mother had just given her. Wasn't she supposed to be supportive and be just as sad as she was? She was acting even more strange than she had been the day before. What was going on with her? It sounded like she was hiding something from her.  
  
"Mom, is anything going on? Are you hiding something from me? Are you like pregnant or something." She didn't actually think that her mother was pregnant but you never knew right?  
  
"Did you just say pregnant? I'm so not pregnant. And I'm not hiding anything. I'm hiding nothing at all."  
  
"Okay, that was so not convincing. Come on just tell me? Please, or else no more coffee for a month."  
  
"No more coffee? But I'm your mother. And I just can't say yet. Wish I could but I can't."  
  
"Mo-om!! Fine, you asked for it no coffee."  
  
"Ah! You won't even be here!"  
  
"You win. This time. I really have to go now though."  
  
"My baby's leaving me. How can you leave me? I'm going to miss you so much. Don't leave me hun." She was being silly and she knew it. It wasn't the first time she left home but it was still hard.  
  
"Sorry mom. I'm going to miss you too. Love you. See you in a week or two. Bye"  
  
"Bye hun."  
  
Once she hung up she finally got on the road to Yale. It would be weird being in a dorm again. She was used to being away from home especially after being in North Carolina all summer but at least now she was closer to her mother.  
  
After about 45 minte she finally arrived it the Yale parking lot. Her dorm was still in the same building so it wasn't that much different than the year before. When she got to her dorm room she noticed that the door wasn't locked. Had she forgotten to lock it when she had moved her stuff the day before? Maybe her roommate was there a week early. There was only one way to find out. She had to go in. When she opened the door she could smell the aromas of Chinese food and pizza. So, someone really was in her apartment, but who? After taking a few breaths she finally entered the suite. She was shocked when she saw the person sitting on her sofa. She could barely believe her eyes. What was going on there?

* * *

Sorry guys but this is the end of chapter 24. I know it wasn't a very good chapter but I had to update and keep you in suspense a little bit. Tell me, who is sitting in her suite's living room? I know there isn't much of Tristan in this chapter and for all of you who have been anticipating what is going to happen well, stay tuned. Now I want to hear what you have to say. Don't be nice, be honest. And for those of you who are wondering Mr. Salinger is actually J.D. Salinger, the author who wrote The Catcher in the Rye. (And I certainly don't own him, just his book) 


	25. Words

After about 45 minutes she finally arrived in the Yale parking lot. Her dorm was still in the same building so it wasn't that much different than the year before. When she got to her dorm room she noticed that the door wasn't locked. Had she forgotten to lock it when she had moved her stuff the day before? Maybe her roommate was there a week early. There was only one way to find out. She had to go in. When she opened the door she could smell the aromas of Chinese food and pizza. So, someone really was in her apartment, but who?  
  
After taking a few breaths she finally entered the suite. She was shocked when she saw the person sitting on her sofa. She could barely believe her eyes. What was going on there?

**{}{}{}{CHAPTER 25}{}{}{}**  
  
As she approached the sofa she noticed that its occupant was fast asleep. Trying not to make too much noise she sat down and admired the sleeping form. Then her eyes went to the coffee table where she noticed a piece of lined paper filled with her handwriting. Upon further inspection she realized it was the letter she had written to Tristan on her last night in North Carolina. He had probably been reading it while he sat waiting for her in her dorm. What was he doing in her suite's living room anyway? Most importantly how had he gotten in if the door had been locked?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt movement next to her on the sofa. He was finally awakening from his sleep.  
  
When Tristan opened his eyes a pair of deep blue orbs met them. He knew those eyes. They were the eyes of the one girl he had ever loved, the one girl he had ever shown his true self to.  
  
"Well good morning sleeping beauty." The girl greeted him.  
  
"Hey there beautiful." Tristan said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Last time I was here I'm pretty sure I didn't leave this hot guy on my sofa." Rory said as she shot him a shy smile.  
  
"Hot guy huh?" The smirk was back on his face but never in her life had she been so happy to see it.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Well, I thought I'd surprise you. But if you're not happy with my being here I'm sure I can leave again." As he said this he got off the sofa and slowly walked to the door. He was just kidding with her but he wanted to get a reaction out of her. He just wanted to see how happy she was at seeing him there.  
  
"You thought you'd surprise me huh? And as for whether or not I'm happy well...I'm not happy. I'm absolutely ecstatic. This is the best surprise in the world." She had gotten up right after him and was now standing inches from him.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it Mar." He closed the gap between them as he put his arms around her waist and brought her in for the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. It was almost as if he thought she would disappear if he didn't hold onto her. In a way he was holding on for dear life. His heart was beating a hundred miles a second and he could feel hers beating just as fast. It was as if they were in sync. Having her in his arms again was the best feeling in the world. Although it had only been two weeks since he'd seen her it had still felt like it had been ages. After nearly five minutes of holding on to each other as if the world was coming to an end Tristan had to break the spell they were under.  
  
"I've got pizza and Chinese if you're hungry." It was a silly statement. Since when wasn't she hungry.  
  
"Mmmm food! I kind of like this though." Came her reply. She didn't want to let go for fear that she'd wake up and realize it was just a dream.  
  
"I like this too Mary. I promise that after we eat we'll do this again. We also have to talk. I think there's a lot that we have to talk about." They hadn't mentioned their feelings for each other since they had written the letters. There was a lot to figure out.  
  
"Okay, lets eat." Rory said as she made her way towards the food.  
  
Since there was no kitchen in the suite they decided that they'd eat in the living room in front of the coffee table.  
  
The food was cold but it didn't really matter. As long as they were together that was all that mattered really.  
  
"You still haven't told me what you're doing here Tris. I mean, sure you wanted to surprise me and everything but what happened to that thing you had to take care of at the store?"  
  
"So I lied a little. Is it a crime to lie when it's for a good cause? There wasn't anything important to take care of at the store; it was just an excuse I cooked up so that you'd think I wasn't coming. Do you know where I was when I called you this morning?" While he spoke Rory couldn't help but notice the sparkle in his eyes. She knew that she was the reason why his eyes shone so much and it made her feel all warm inside. She couldn't believe that she, plain and ordinary, Rory Gilmore had such an effect on Mr. Cool and Popular Tristan Dugrey.  
  
"How did you get in here by the way?" That was the one detail that confused her. How could he have gotten in the suite if the door was locked?  
  
"You see, about three days ago I gave this crazy woman a call and told her that I had a surprise for her incredibly amazing daughter. When she asked me what it was and I explained how I was going to surprise you by being here when you finally moved in she agreed to leave a key for me at the bookstore next door. So this morning all I had to do was get here before you and let myself in."  
  
"I can't believe the 'crazy woman' didn't tell me. But now that I think about it, it explains why she's been acting so strange the past few days. She was never able to keep a secret for this long. What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. She just knew that it would mean a lot to you and to me for that matter. I'm just glad she picked this as her first secret to keep."  
  
Rory picked that moment to start their long awaited talk. She reached over the pizza box and grabbed the letter she had given him the day she'd left North Carolina. After taking a moment to reread the letter she reached into her purse to retrieve the one Tristan had left in her book. She took another moment to reread that one as well. She was really at a loss for words. How was she supposed to start this conversation?  
  
_Dear Tristan,  
  
by the time you finally read this I will be on my way back home. I thought that I'd give you these pictures as a souvenir of our fun together. I really suck at saying goodbye and at writing letters so I guess in a way this is my attempt at saying what I should have said to you a long time ago.  
  
Tristan, I've fallen in love with you. There, I've said it. I think those pictures that you just looked at made me finally realize it. When did those feelings start? Well, I think they possibly started back when you first kissed me. I just never wanted to face up to them because I was afraid. Then you left Chilton and I knew that it would never happen for us.  
  
When I first saw you in North Carolina it made me so happy. I couldn't believe how much you had changed and I was so proud of you. Those feelings did come back but with everything that had happened I just couldn't act upon them. In a way I was still blind to how I felt about you. I really thought it was just friendship.  
  
Unfortunately, I faced those feelings too late. Now I'm going back to school and you're living in North Carolina. I just wanted you to know how I feel and I wanted to thank you for making me see that I could have feelings like this again.  
  
Goodbye Tristan,  
  
I will miss you so much.  
  
Love, Rory.  
  
_  
  
She could feel his eyes on her then. She knew that he was studying her but it didn't really bother her anymore. Maybe he'd see the agony on her face at her loss of words and break the silence. Maybe he'd know what to say. Unfortunately she was faced with his silence. It was heavy. Never in her life had silence disturbed her more. She looked up at him then. His eyes were so full of emotion. Those emotions matched what was written in the letter.

_Dear Rory, _

_By the time you read this you'll probably be at home in Stars Hollow. I just couldn't let you leave without this letter. Ever since we met again in the bookstore I've been agonizing over how to tell you this and I never found the perfect moment before you had to leave. I didn't want to say anything once I found out you was leaving because it might have complicated things. _

_What I'm trying to say is that I am head over heels in love with you. The truth is that ever since your first day at Chilton I've known that you were definitely the girl for me. Weird huh since I was always annoying you and giving you a hard time? Well, it was my way of getting close to you. I knew that you'd never give me a chance and that we'd never have a decent conversation even if I tried because I was probably the biggest jerk in the world. _

_When I kissed you at Madeline's party it was the best kiss of my life even if you ran away from me. Was I really that bad? Then when you told me you hated me it absolutely destroyed me. I do know now that it was all because of Dean and that you didn't mean it so don't feel bad okay? When I left Chilton to go to Military school it was the worse time in my life because it meant that I wouldn't get to see your beautiful face every day. It was during that time that I became the person I am today. I knew I had to change for my Mary...you know you'll always be my Mary right? _

_At Military school I kept on thinking about you every single day. I realized during those months away that if I ever wanted to have a meaningful relationship with a woman that I had to change. So I have you to thank for that. Every night when I went to sleep I'd pray that someday we'd meet again and that you'd see the man I had become. _

_When I first saw you in the bookstore and you ran away I was scared that I wouldn't see you again. I was scared that you really did hate me. Living with you made me love you even more. Trust me, I didn't think it was even possible. If it weren't for you I still wouldn't even know what real fun is. I know you had to leave and I'm glad that you'll be with your mom again. I just hope that our goodbye wasn't forever. _

_I love you Mary and I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love, Tristan  
  
_  
  
Rory took a few minutes to reread the letter. She had already read it a million times but she just couldn't help herself. It was a great distraction from her lack of words. The words he had used in the letter brought a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. In a way she still couldn't believe it all. He had actually felt that way about her all that time and he had never said anything. Why hadn't he told her? She knew that in the end it was for the best though. She could only imagine what would have happened. With Dean as her boyfriend and Tristan leaving for military school things never would have worked for them then.  
  
Tristan watched her as she read the letter yet another time. He could barely see her eyes as they moved over the words but he could see that they were teary. The small smile on her face was also unmistakable. It brought such warm feelings to his heart to see the feelings written all over her face. It made her smile to know that the words he had written had such an effect on her.  
  
"I really meant all that it says in there Ror. I've had feelings for you ever since I first saw you walk into the doors of Chilton." He said in a low voice just above a whisper. He felt like he had to reassure her that it was all true.  
  
Finally the silence was broken. Only it wasn't Rory who broke it, it was Tristan. Someone had to say something and since she wasn't talking he knew that he had to grab the bull by the horns.  
  
"Tristan? Can I ask you something?" She replied as she looked at him.  
  
"Sure. Ask me anything you want to know and I'll answer the best I can." "Why didn't you tell me before this. Why didn't you tell me when we were at Chilton? Why wait all this time?"  
  
"There's like twenty reasons why I couldn't tell you back in high school. There was Dean. You had a boyfriend and I couldn't really put you in that position."  
  
"Okay but that doesn't really count as an excuse. You could have told me anyways." She knew that he was right and that it would have complicated things but she also knew that there was a much greater reason.  
  
"Number one reason being that you never would have given me the time of day. Hell, you probably would have laughed in my face. I was a jerk with you back then. I was a jerk to mostly every girl I dated and I knew that you saw that." He never would have thought that he'd see the day when he'd call himself a jerk. But in the end he knew that it was the truth.  
  
"So, why'd you really change? I know that you're not the same guy you were back then."  
  
"Like I said in the letter. I changed for you. I knew that if I ever wanted to be with you, that I had to change the person that I was. No woman would have ever taken me seriously the way I was. I changed because I knew that I wasn't good enough for you." She could see a tear in his eyes as he finished his sentence. She knew that everything he was saying was definitely the honest truth. Seeing a tear in his eye actually brought a tear to hers.  
  
"You know that I never really hated you back then don't you? I know now that the way you acted in high school wasn't really the person you were. The teasing was mean sometimes but the attention wasn't all bad." She looked at him then and smiled.  
  
"You liked it when I called you Mary didn't you? And those sex comments really got to you huh?" He just couldn't help but bring it up. He knew that he'd get to see the rosy colour go to her cheeks.  
  
"I like being your Mary. Didn't you know that Marys don't put out?" The look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture or his teasing smile and shock. They both knew that she was no longer a Mary but in a way she would always be his Mary. She just had that innocence about her. It was the innocence that had gotten to him.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, both pondering what had just been said. She had learned a few things from him but he still hadn't heard anything from her. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She had no idea what she was going to say. She so hated not knowing what words to use. So she decided to go the same route he had.  
  
"I really meant all that I said in that letter Tris. There was a huge spark when we kissed at Madeline's party." She doesn't look at him when she says this. Her head is still on his chest and her eyes are looking at the floor.  
  
"You mean you felt it too?" Did he just hear her correctly? Could it really be true that they've both had feelings for each other ever since they kissed?  
  
"Yeah...but they weren't really sparks. They were more like fireworks. You know the ones on the 4th that everyone goes to see. Only this time it was a private viewing."  
  
"Ror, can you look at me for a minute?" He had to see her face. He had to look in her eyes. After all the eyes revealed so much and he wanted to see her reaction to what he had to say.  
  
Slowly Rory turned her head and looked directly in his eyes. She knew that there was a huge possibility that she could get lost in those eyes.  
  
"Rory, I love you." There he had said it. Sure it was written on paper and all but nothing was the same as saying it out loud. He knew that there was a small risk that she wouldn't be able to say it, that she wouldn't be ready to say it but for him the time was now.  
  
As soon as she heard the word she felt like jumping up and down and dancing. It felt so good to finally hear him say those words. So she looked in his eyes and said the only words that she knew would make the moment perfect.  
  
"I love you too Tristan Dugrey."  
  
He couldn't believe that she had actually said it back. He took that moment to look deep in her eyes. His left hand went to her hair while the other pulled her closer. He licked his lips, as he lowered them down to hers. He knew that this was the perfect moment. She put one hand around his neck as the other went in his hair. Just as she saw his get closer she ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation.  
  
When their lips met it was like the whole world had stopped. It was a very sweet and soft kiss at first but it quickly turned into a kiss deeper in passion than they had ever experienced in their lives. She let his tongue into her mouth as she caressed it with her own. She could feel the love and want that he felt towards her. Their heartbeats were beating as one. It was the moment they had both been wanting for since they had met again in the bookstore.  
  
They kissed and held each other that night. Neither one said a word. They were both too content with each other to ruin the moment with words. Sure there was still a lot they needed to talk about but they would have to wait until morning. This moment would go down in history. It was one of the most important moments of their relationship.  
  
Unfortunately there was one important unanswered question in her mind. What would happen after this? What would happen once his vacation was over and he had to go back?

* * *

That's it for chapter 25. So sorry it took so long. I was really stuck on this one. I do know that it could have been much better but it's really all I could get out. Let me know what you think. Honesty in appreciated. Some questions will probably be answered in the next chapter.

Runaway mental patient: Although your ideas were great (and it kind of made me want to rethink the chapter) I think I'd rather take the easy way.


	26. Answers

Hello to all who have been reading this story. I know it's been like a month but I just haven't been feeling up to it. I want to finish the story but I just haven't had the motivation or the inspiration lately, until I received the encouragement from the reviewers that is. This is for all of you. I will try my best on the chapter but you have to tell me what you think. Anyway here's chapter 26.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Gilmore Girls...

* * *

-- Recap chapter 25 --  
  
"Rory, I love you." There he had said it. Sure it was written on paper and all but nothing was the same as saying it out loud. He knew that there was a small risk that she wouldn't be able to say it, that she wouldn't be ready to say it but for him the time was now.  
  
As soon as she heard the word she felt like jumping up and down and dancing. It felt so good to finally hear him say those words. So she looked in his eyes and said the only words that she knew would make the moment perfect.  
  
"I love you too Tristan Dugrey."They kissed and held each other that night. Neither one said a word. They were both too content with each other to ruin the moment with words. Sure there was still a lot they needed to talk about but they would have to wait until morning. This moment would go down in history. It was one of the most important moments of their relationship.  
  
Unfortunately there was one important unanswered question in her mind. What would happen after this? What would happen once his vacation was over and he had to go back?

* * *

**{}{}{}{Chapter 26}{}{}{}**  
  
Tristan had been visiting for the last three days and it was great. They had spent practically every single minute together doing all sorts of things. The only thing they hadn't done was talk about the future. Neither one of them had broached the subject of when he was going back and what would happen to them when he did. She hated the thought that he would eventually have to leave her and she didn't want to think about it so she pushed it as far back into her mind as she could.  
  
They still had the suite to themselves since her roommate was still not back from her trip to Europe so they could do whatever they wanted without worrying about disturbing anyone.  
  
It wasn't like they were having sex but it was still nice to have a place to be alone and get lost in each other. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with him but she didn't feel it was the right time. They had just admitted to their feelings to each other and she felt that sex would change things for them. She didn't even know if there would be a 'them' once he'd go back to North Carolina. Sure it was true that they loved each other and that love could conquer all but she knew that long distance relationships rarely worked out in the end. There was a conversation that they had to have, yet another difficult talk that they had to share. She so didn't want to find out that he was leaving soon and that she wouldn't get to see him until Thanksgiving or Christmas. Instead of going up to him and telling him that they had to talk she decided to hold on for a few more days. After all he'd say something if he was planning on leaving in the next 4 days or so right?  
  
So she kept silent and she spent most of her time with him. She decided that the time would come but it wasn't now.

* * *

It was now Friday. Classes had started on Monday, which she absolutely loved. She hadn't realized how much she actually liked going to class until they had started again. The first week wasn't as gruelling as the rest of the school year would be. All they did was go to class, get a plan of what they would do that year, the books they would need, the things they would cover and then the classes were dismissed. This gave her more time to spend with Tristan. Her classes had been cancelled on this Friday due to her professor getting sick so they had the whole day to spend together.

* * *

Rory was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Tristan walked in. It was mid afternoon and she hadn't seen him all day. She had no idea where he had been all day. He hadn't said anything and hadn't left a note. When she had gotten up that morning he was already gone. It was a little strange but she decided to let it go.  
  
"Hey beautiful. What you doing?" Tristan smiled as he saw her sitting there lost in her book.  
  
"Oh just reading. Where were you all day?" She looked up from her book and smiled at him.  
  
"I just had a few things to do." Tristan replied shortly.  
  
Rory couldn't believe how strangely he was acting. First he had left the dorm without even leaving her a note as to when he'd be back and now he was avoiding her questions. Maybe he had changed his mind about how he felt about her.  
  
"Tris, I think we need to talk." She told him then. It was now or never and if she wanted some answers the time was now.  
  
"What did you want to talk about Mar?" He asked her as he sat on the sofa beside her.  
  
"It's just that we haven't really talked about what we were going to do. I mean, sure we know how we feel about each other and all but my home is here and you still live in North Carolina. What's going to happen to us? When are you going back? Not that I want you to leave or anything but I have to know these things." The words were coming out a mile a minute.  
  
"Actually Ror, I'm going to go take a shower and then we can talk." He got up and walked to the bathroom without another word.  
  
Rory sat there with a look of pure shock on her face. She was hurt and she didn't even understand why. Not only had he not seemed interested in anything she wanted to talk about but he hadn't even said anything on the subject. No she was almost sure that he regretted what he had said. How could she have been so stupid as to believe that Tristan Dugrey had actually changed his ways? Maybe he was still the same commitment phobic he had been back in high school.  
  
The only thing she wanted to do now was cry. And that's exactly what she did. She sat there; on her sofa and let the tears fall from her eyes. Her heart was breaking and she didn't even know why. After all he hadn't really said that he didn't love her. But why hadn't he wanted to talk about their future? She didn't know anymore. Did they even have a future?  
  
When Tristan came out of the shower he found her in the same position. Sitting on the sofa with her face stained with tears. It pained him to see her sad even if he didn't know what was going on. Slowly he approached her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Mar, what's wrong? Please don't cry." He said in a low, soothing voice.  
  
"You...(sniff)...don't...really...love...me..." Came her reply between her sobs.  
  
"What makes you say that Ror?" Bewilderment filled his voice. Where had she gotten such an idea?  
  
"I... just... asked... you... about... our... future... and... you... couldn't... even... answer... me."  
  
"Of course I love you silly. Come on, get dressed, I have a surprise for you." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her the biggest hug in the world as he wiped her tears with his fingers.  
  
Once they were both dressed they headed out towards town on foot. Neither said a word about what had just happened at the dorm. All they did was walk and hold hands. This was a surprise that Tristan knew she would love. He had been working on this ever since she had left North Carolina. He just couldn't wait to show her what it was. Most importantly he couldn't wait to see how she would react to it all.  
  
"Ok Ror, now you're going to close your eyes because we're almost there." He told her as he produced a blindfold from his pocket.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey what is that? You are not going to blindfold me in the middle of town." She said as she looked at him. When he put the blindfold on her eyes she said nothing.  
  
"This better be good Dugrey!"  
  
"You'll love it Mar, I promise."  
  
The couple continued walking. Him leading her and making sure that she didn't fall. It was a great feeling to know that she trusted him enough to let him guide her like that. A few minutes later Tristan came to a stop.  
  
"Ok now Rory, I'm going to remove the blindfold. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, hurry!! I can't wait to see what my surprise is."  
  
So slowly he removed the blindfold from her eyes and turned her around. At first she had no idea what she was looking for. There was nothing around her that she could make out as being her surprise. All she saw was a restaurant, a movie store, a candy store, a bank and some empty building.

"Tristan, what is my surprise, I don't see it. Wait a minute, are you taking me to buy a life supply of candy?" She asked confused.  
  
"Nope. That's your surprise." He said pointing to the empty building.  
  
"An empty building? Tristan what is this? I thought my surprise was supposed to be great."  
  
"Mar, this is going to be the sight for the new Mary's Bookstore Caféé."  
  
"What? What is Mary's Bookstore Café?'' Rory was still as confused as ever.  
  
"Well, I bought this empty building and it's going to house my second bookstore/café." He started to explain to her.  
  
"Second? Where's the first one?"  
  
"In North Carolina silly. I renamed the store."  
  
"You renamed the bookstore in North Carolina Mary's? But why?" None of this made any sense to her. What was the guy talking about?  
  
"I named it Mary's because of you Ror. Instead of calling it Rory's I called it Mary's. Like that we're the only two who know what it all means. I thought you'd like it."  
  
"I absolutely love it. But why do you need two bookstores? Isn't the one in N.C. enough?"  
  
"You are so blind Ror. I opened this one so that I'd have a good job when I move to New Haven."  
  
"When you what?" Had she just heard him correctly? Did he just say he was moving there?  
  
"I'm moving here Ror. I can't stand to be apart from you. I want to be able to see you every day, to spend nights with you, to go see movies, to take you out. Plus Mark can take care of the bookstore in North Carolina. After all what's a manager for if the owner is always there?"  
  
"I can't believe this. You're really moving here?"  
  
"Yes Ror, I'm really moving here. You should see my new apartment. I found it today and I move in, in two weeks."  
  
"I love you Tris."  
  
"And I love you Ror."  
  
They stood in front of Mary's Bookstore kissing and holding onto each other for what seemed like hours. Both wee too happy to let go of each other. Finally they had figured out what they would do to be together. Fate had been spectacular to them. They had found each other, had fallen in love and now he had found the perfect place to build their future.  
  
The End?

* * *

There you have it. To all of you who stuck by this story I thank you. Without all of the reviewers this story would never have been completed. I don't know if it meets what you wanted or what you were hoping for. I'm not even sure if it's a good enough ending. But really, for my first ever writing project it wasn't so bad was it? Now it's time to review. Be as honest as can be. I want to know what you think. 


End file.
